<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Poor Sinning Man by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340528">A Poor Sinning Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Changkyun fixes things, Demons, Dont summon demons seriously, HyungWonho - Freeform, Kihyun is exhausted, M/M, One Sided Love, Really Bad Ideas, Romance, Sort Of, Violence, hard knock life, hoseok is a demon, hyungwon is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon is poor, alone, and two seconds away from a breakdown. No family left and no money either; he figures he should sell what he can and move in with his friend Yoo Kihyun. Who lives in a tiny studio apartment. Not ideal but better than the streets. However as Hyungwon is going through old things from his Grandmother’s house he stumbles upon a beautifully carved figurine. And the demon who was sealed inside. Charming, beautiful, and oh so tempting Hoseok offers to help Hyungwon out. If he frees him that is. What could possibly go wrong? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AU: Demon Hoseok helps human Hyungwon survive the world around him. Hyungwon is desperate.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I post AU’s to remember them and to gauge interest even though I have a billion things going on fml 8D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>What would you give to live like everyone else? To fit in? To have a home or food or warmth? What would you give?</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>For Hyungwon life just sucked. Seriously. Completely awful would not recommend in the slightest. When he was young he was hit by a car, yes a car, and it caused him to limp as he got older. He was an awkward teenager all long limbs and big lips. His self esteem was nonexistent even if his few friends told him he was good looking. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>If you can imagine a tall boy being mousey then you’d imagine Hyungwon through Highschool. He did graduate and honestly he was ecstatic for that. Mostly because his dad had abandoned them years ago and his mom was sick. He didn’t realize how sick until he was moving boxes that belonged to his deceased grandmother. His mother needed frequent breaks and was pale. He should have known. When she was hospitalized and the bills piled up he cried. When she slipped away from the land of the living he felt devastation like he’d never known. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>How would he live now? He had no idea. He cried everyday and wished he could have gone with her. He had no money to pay for their crappy house and barely any food left. Maybe he would have to live with Kihyun after all. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>It was with that thought that Hyungwon decided to pack things up. He went in to their tiny attic hoping to find old crap to sell. At least put some money in his pockets. He wasn’t finding much honestly aside from some weird looking mirror that didn’t quite reach his knees and some ornate looking figurine. The details were pretty immaculate and when Hyungwon touched it he realized he had made a grave mistake. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>He was in a room, a shrine maybe, smoke from incense floating through the air. It was quiet, eerie quiet. And it took him a moment to notice the man sitting across the room. He was built like a Greek statue. A long, silken robe graced his torso and hung open to reveal perfectly pale skin. The pants were so tight honestly it should cut off circulation. And his hair was a striking blonde but the ends looked red. Like blood red. His eyes stayed trained on Hyungwon and it was hard to breathe. It was then he noticed the long horns on his head. Swirls of blacks and purples decorated them. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Release me and I’ll grant you a wish.”</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>His voice rolled over Hyungwon’s skin like silk and in a blink he was in front of Hyungwon. It should be illegal to be that good looking. “Huh?” Hyungwon squeaked out. “Release me human and I’ll grant you a wish.” He repeated with a brow raise. “What-what are you?” His throat felt dry and rough suddenly. “A demon.” The male cocked his head to the side and grinned. “I’ve been sealed inside for so long, if you release me I’ll make your dreams come true.” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m not giving you my soul.” The demon looked almost annoyed but he laughed, “We’ll think of payment later, for now shall we make a deal?” He extended a pale, elegant looking hand with sharp nails. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hyungwon hesitated. His dreams? He didn’t bother to have dreams; he just wanted to survive on more than ramen noodles and worn out clothes. He didn’t want to feel so alone, he wanted to go to University and prosper. Hyungwon chewed on his lip as the demon continued to watch him, “I can make all that come true...” A voice whispered in his head. Hyungwon’s eyes widened and before he could consider his actions he placed his hand in the demon’s. The too beautiful to be true demon grinned widely at Hyungwon who noticed he had little pointed canines. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>“Good choice.”</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Hyungwon woke up on his attic floor feeling like a linebacker had thrown him out a window. He was pretty sure he inhaled dust and who knows what else. But the most alarming thing was the figurine in his hand; or half of it as it had been snapped in two. He stared at it as a deep chuckle came from the darkness around him. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyungwon discovers that definitely wasn’t a dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof a bad starter chapter forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was that the floor creaking or his bones? Both were completely plausible considering Hyungwon was probably more bone than meat at this point. Blame his poor diet or in reality the lack of real food. Ramen could only do so much for you. Hyungwon muttered something under his breath as his awareness came back. He was staring up at a ceiling. A ceiling with cobwebs. The attic! “Oh god I’m probably rolling in dust.” He groaned and sat up. He realized at that moment that he was holding something. He raised his hand and stared like an idiot at half of a small figurine. Wait that wasn’t some dust induced hallucination?</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon quickly dropped the piece he was holding just as a deep chuckle echoed around him. His blood felt like ice in his veins as he slowly looked around, “Who-whose there?” He called out but there was no reply. Okay maybe he was definitely losing it. He stood up off the dusty floor and slapped at his clothes hoping they weren’t too dirty. He felt stiff. Rolling his shoulders he made his way down the short ladder that led in to the attic. Almost falling once but miraculously catching himself. He definitely needed to eat. It dawned on him as he was about to enter his kitchen that a few hours had passed. Shit was he unconscious that long? That can’t be healthy. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed at his neck as he entered the small kitchen and banged his hip in surprise on the small table they had. A male sat on the counter looking at a package of ramen. He was built just like that muscular guy Hyungwon hallucinated about. “Uh??” Wow he was doing great with communication today. The male glanced up from under his bangs at Hyungwon. His eyes were so dark he couldn’t tell where his iris ended. He was so good looking that Hyungwon blushed like a school girl at first. Wait what. “Oh you’re finally conscious?” The male spoke and Hyungwon was aware that his voice was like silk on the skin. Great. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Wait who are you? What happened?” Hyungwon’s brain felt like mush and his face probably reflected that as the muscled statue of a man sighed loudly. “Just call me...Wonho. You freed me and in return I’ll make your dreams come true remember?” The male clicked his tongue as if Hyungwon was an idiot. He felt like one but he still glared at the guy. “I thought that was a hallucination.” He muttered in annoyance at Wonho. “Wonho? What kind of name is that anyways?” Hyungwon grumbled under his breath as he reached for a cupboard. In a flash he felt his lower body being pressed painfully against the counter as Wonho leaned in to his personal space, “It’s my name human and you should know that I could rip you limb from limb so I’d drop the sass.” As Wonho spoke Hyungwon saw flashes of short, sharp canine teeth. He shuddered involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He squeaked out and felt air return to his lungs as Wonho was now sitting on the small kitchen table. The muscular demon watched him with amusement in his eyes. Hyungwon should have been shocked at how fast he moved but he was too hungry to care. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a harsh pounding on the front door. Hyungwon’s nerves responded by making his stomach hurt with anxiety. He could feel Wonho’s eyes staring at him as he quickly excused himself from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon breathed in deeply before he opened the door. A tall, scowling man stood out there. He gave off the feeling of someone very unpleasant to deal with. And honestly that wasn’t far from the truth. “Hello Chae Hyungwon, you remember me?” Hyungwon almost asked if that was a rhetorical question but he felt like living today. “You got the money you owe me?” The man looked impatient and Hyungwon shifted uneasily on his feet. “Not-not yet.” He managed to say and made an oof noise when the scowling guy shoved him back in his house to follow along. “You know you’re behind on your payments, we’ve extended the due date too many times for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m sorry it’s just-“ Hyungwon tried to explain before he was shoved on to his couch. He peered up at the man uneasily. “So what should we do?” He sneered at Hyungwon whose eyes were as wide as saucers. “I-I..” Hyungwon tried to come up with an answer and the man just scowled more at him. “Jewelry? Family heirlooms?” He asked impatient once more and Hyungwon shook his head sadly. “Alright you want to be difficult? You then.” It took Hyungwon about three seconds to go from confused to terror and he yelped. “No!” He tried scrambling off his couch again but the man grabbed him and yanked him back. Hyungwon wondered who he had pissed off in another life to end up this way and he squeezed his eyes shut hard. A second passed and nothing. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a weird gargling, choking sound so he cracked open an eye finally. The man was being held up in the air by a pale hand crushing his throat. A blonde haired male with red tips in his hair grinned up at the man. Hyungwon blinked a few times and realized yes that was indeed Wonho. His eyes looked completely black and his horns were showing. The man choking currently looked utterly terrified now. “You try to touch my human again I’ll rip out your innards.” Wonho hissed as his smile looked almost sadistic. Hyungwon watched as the world had become muffled and Wonho easily just tossed the man back out the front door. Heartbeat pounding in his ears his eyes locked on Wonho’s black eyes when the demon turned back around. </p><p> </p><p>And Hyungwon promptly fainted.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>A hand poking his face was what he woke up to as a figure loomed over him. “Do humans always faint this much?” An amused voice asked and Hyungwon groaned slightly. “Low blood sugar.” He mumbled as he sat up. Wonho peered at him with a raised brow, “You need to eat?” He said and rolled his eyes. Hyungwon couldn’t tell if the fainting annoyed him or the fact that he needed food to live. He nodded at Wonho and slowly stood from his couch. “I’ll go make ramen.” Hyungwon said as he shuffled back in to the tiny kitchen. He didn’t hear Wonho as much as he sensed his presence following him. </p><p> </p><p>The muscular demon was already opening cupboards and scowling at the contents. “Is this all you eat?” He said in an annoyed tone while glancing at Hyungwon. “Food costs money.” Hyungwon replied while hugging his own waist with his arms. The demon eyed him for a moment before raising a hand up with his palm showing. On it sat a whole lot of money that Hyungwon definitely did not have. “This?” The demon sounded smug. Hyungwon eyed his hand and frowned, “Where did you get that?” He was suspicious but he was also thinking of all the food he could buy. “Let’s go.” Okay so Wonho had zero plans on answering. “Uh where?” Hyungwon asked and Wonho grinned, “Food!”</p><p> </p><p>Well that wasn’t very descriptive but Hyungwon still grabbed a long black coat to put on. “I know I should feel guilty but..” He muttered as Wonho stared at him impatiently. The demon said nothing just walked beside Hyungwon and seemed to stare down whoever had the pleasure of walking by them. He wondered how strange they looked together; at some point the demon had put on a black shirt with his sinfully tight black jeans. He had a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders thrown over it. And then there was Hyungwon with his regular t-shirt and jeans. At least his coat was still nice. </p><p> </p><p>He brought them to a convenience store near his neighborhood. It wasn’t usually busy in the evening and he knew one of the workers. The worker currently standing behind the counter with an adorable eye smile was Son Hyunwoo. He had a gigantic crush on Yoo Kihyun and Hyungwon loved to tease them about it. Well usually but now he had Wonho breathing down his neck so he smiled at the tall, athletic looking brown haired male. “Hey hyung!” Hyungwon called out and Hyunwoo smiled wide. “Wonnie! Hey! Haven’t seen you in a few days.” His friendly demeanor eased the tension in Hyungwon’s shoulders though he could tell he was peering at Wonho. “Ah yeah it’s been a busy few days.” Hyungwon replied sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo knew about his situation thanks to Kihyun and he nodded at Hyungwon in understanding. Wonho made a huff sound and wandered off down a snack aisle as Hyungwon massaged his temples. Hyunwoo leaned more over the counter now, “Hey are you okay?” He asked quietly and Hyungwon blinked at him. An awkward silence happened for a few seconds before Hyunwoo indicated on the direction Wonho took. “Uh yes! Just fine.” Was that too enthusiastic? As if sensing his worry Wonho appeared suddenly loaded up with food in his arms. He peered intensely at Hyunwoo who scanned and bagged their snacks quietly. “Wonnie have you heard from Kihyunnie today?” Hyunwoo asked as casually as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s locked up in his dark room for the day I’m afraid.” Hyungwon said with amusement. His friend Kihyun loved photography. He was currently majoring in it at their local university. But he was also a workaholic and Hyungwon wondered if his friend ever relaxed lately. A wave of guilt washed over him as he thought about how tied up in his own issues he’d been. He made a mental note to text Kihyun. “Let’s go.” A finger prodded his side hard and Hyungwon scowled at Wonho as Hyunwoo stared with a brow raised. “Alright alright, I’ll text you later hyung.” Hyungwon said and waved at Hyunwoo as Wonho dragged him out of the store. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez what’s wrong?!” Hyungwon snapped irritably at the demon who was scowling again. “It stinks of humans out here.” He replied with an irritated tone. “Hello I’m a human.” Hyungwon replied with a scowl of his own and Wonho glanced at him. “I am very aware Human.” He retorted and looked amused by the glare Hyungwon was giving him. “Let’s just get back so I can eat.” Hyungwon finally said and stomped off back in the direction they originally came. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It was almost midnight when Hyungwon climbed in to bed; stomach full and warm. Wonho wasn’t incredibly pleasant company, nice to look at though, but Hyungwon was happy that he’d bought food. He was still worried deep down about whatever payment the demon would request but Wonho had yet to bring it up. Hyungwon snuggled deeply in to his blanket when the bed dipped slightly. He opened his eyes to see Wonho peering down at him, “What the fuck!” Hyungwon yelped out of surprise but Wonho didn’t even flinch. “What are you doing?” The demon asked with zero emotion in his voice. “Uh I’m going to sleep? It’s been a very long day.” Hyungwon looked around a moment, “Do you...not sleep?” He finally asked as Wonho cocked his head to the side. “Not if I don’t want too.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon nodded slightly, “Well I have to sleep or I can’t function.” He watched as the demon narrowed his eyes for a moment before sighing dramatically. “Fine! Go to sleep.” The weight on his bed disappeared and Hyungwon tried to not laugh at how absurdly childish that seemed. He looked around his small room but there was no sign of the demon. God he hoped he wasn’t causing trouble. Hyungwon was almost tempted to go look for him but his bed was so soft and he was so tired. Plus he knew at any time Kihyun would find out about Wonho from Hyunwoo and that was an interrogation he didn’t feel like dealing with. </p><p> </p><p>As he pulled his blanket tighter around himself he wondered vaguely what exactly he got himself in too. He admitted he had a tendency to dive head long in to things and now he had so many questions but no energy to ask them. So far Wonho was like a super strong guy with an aggravating attitude. I mean sure he was easy on the eyes when he didn’t look homicidal but Hyungwon wasn’t dumb enough to think him harmless. He needed to clear things up in the morning. And he was pretty sure Wonho was a made up name but he didn’t want to risk pissing him off. How long would it be until payment was due? Could he even be nervous considering he didn’t read the fine print? Ugh if only Kihyun had been there; he always asked a million questions. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon groaned loudly in his bed and flopped around. As he pressed his face in to his pillow he suddenly heard a familiar voice in his head, “Go to sleep.” Hyungwon’s head shot up and he peered around suspiciously before finally yanking his blanket over his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having a demon around is bad for your health.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope this makes up for the 1st chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So toasty warm. Hyungwon snuggled his blanket closer to himself right as his alarm went off. He tried to ignore it but he also realized the bed had shifted. When he was laying still. He opened his eyes sleepily only to have Wonho crouching over him and staring at his face. The screech he made wasn’t the most manliest sound and he shoved at the demon out of reflex. Of course Wonho didn’t expect that so he actually fell off the side of the bed. Hyungwon was clutching his blankets to his chest and breathing hard. “What is wrong with you?!” He yelled and glared at the demon who had finally got up. </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t get up.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon stared at the other in dead silence for a few seconds before throwing a pillow at him. Wonho easily dodged the pillow as Hyungwon climbed out of bed. He glared at Wonho again before shuffling to his small bathroom. Honestly just because he was a demon didn’t mean he had to scare him half to death. Hyungwon continued grumbling after he brushed his teeth and climbed in to his shower. The warm water eased some of his irritation and he was able to contemplate other things. Like the fact today was his first day at his new job. Courtesy of Kihyun’s connections. Apparently his friend was dating a barista and the coffee shop just happened to be hiring. </p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of soaping his body when a voice spoke up behind him, “You missed a spot.” Hyungwon convulsed from fear and would have slipped if not for the hand the grabbed him. Said hand pulled him backwards so his back hit against a very muscular chest. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to process what just happened. He turned as much as he could looking murderous, “Why are you in here!” He attempted to ignore that Wonho was naked. Don’t look down Hyungwon. “It’s a shower is it not?” The demon asked with zero expression before he grinned. “You could have waited.” Hyungwon hissed out and rinsed himself off fast. He scrambled out of his own shower and wrapped a large towel around himself. </p><p> </p><p>The shower curtain was abruptly pulled back to reveal a smirking Wonho. And Hyungwon tried with all his might to keep his eyes on Wonho’s face but let’s face it; he’s a very impressionable human. So if his eyes glanced down at the pale, wet, muscular chest I mean who could blame him? Luckily once he dropped lower he realized what he was doing and turned red. He would have said something but Wonho was still smirking so he decided darting out of the bathroom was a better choice. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon brushed his black hair back off his forehead one more time. He wore a black button up shirt and black pants. His coffee brown apron was slung over his shoulder. He could sense the eyes burning a hole in his back. “I’ll be home in a few hours” He said over his shoulder even though no one was behind him, “You can’t follow me around at work I’ll get fired.” Why was he even explaining himself? Sure Wonho had got rid of that loan shark but he had yet to do much else. Aside from eat all the ramen. Hyungwon was surprised the demon seemed to love it so much. </p><p> </p><p>There was no reply and Hyungwon sighed. Hopefully the demon would listen. He grabbed his long black coat from a coat rack and slipped in to his black shoes. Patting his pockets he double checked that he had his phone and keys before leaving. Hyungwon hated that he felt the need to glance over his shoulder. Why would Wonho even want to come to his new job anyways?! It would be boring for the demon. Hyungwon nodded to himself convinced he had nothing to worry about. </p><p> </p><p>A bus ride later he stood in the back of the coffee shop near all the stored supplies and tied his apron on. He had met Lee Jooheon finally, the boyfriend who helped him get the job, and even if he was younger he was easy to work with. The orange haired male had cute dimples and sharp eyes; but the personality of a puppy. As Hyungwon washed his hands he felt the hair on his nape stand up and quickly looked around. He could hear the chatter and noises from out front still. He peered slowly behind him but there was no one. Yet he had a suspicious feeling follow him back out front. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon was happy he only messed up like three drinks. Honestly he expected to do worse but Jooheon had joked that his good looks helped. Whatever that meant. He was wiping down the counter when a familiar head of pink hair appeared in his vision. “Won!” Hyungwon jumped at the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Hey Ki.” He said casually even though the shorter male glared at him with a grouchy expression. “What is this that you’re hanging around with bad guys?” Kihyun asked and crossed his arms. Bad guys? Hyungwon blinked in confusion. “Huh?” He responded dumbly and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t huh me, Hyunwoo-hyung said you were with some guy yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Crap. Hyungwon made a mental note to send Hyunwoo a very irritated message later. “Oh! That was just a friend from the neighborhood, he’s not a bad guy just...shy.” He would have winced but Kihyun watched him like a hawk. “Shy? The guy was built like a statue according to hyung.” Kihyun replied but huffed in defeat. A statue? Well he wasn’t wrong. “I’m just worried Wonnie.” His friend finally said and Hyungwon smiled at him. “I’m fine Ki I promise.” He leaned on the counter and studied his pink haired friend. “Oh! I brought you a cold pack for your knee. Standing on it must hurt right?” Hyungwon froze entirely. His leg. He’d be so damn distracted by everything that he had never noticed there was no pain. No twinges of aches, no limping. </p><p> </p><p>The hair on his neck stood up again and he looked around quickly. He wasn’t entirely sure but he swore he saw a flash of blonde and red hair. “Wonnie?” Kihyun’s voice brought him back and he blinked. “Ah it’s fine right now.” He answered quickly and his friend nodded. How was he going to explain himself? “Speaking of Hyunwoo-hyung, has he asked you out yet?” If all else fails distraction works. He watched in amusement as pink spread across Kihyun’s cheeks. “Wha-what are you talking about? Did the coffee fumes get to you?” The shorter male grumbled while looking somewhere else. “Give it a rest Ki, the half blind grandma down the street can tell he’s head over heels for you” Hyungwon kept grinning but felt a weird twinge in his chest. Jealousy? Then guilt. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to dwell on why he’d be jealous so he just wiped the counter faster. Luckily Jooheon had appeared from the back and noticed Kihyun. Hyungwon almost sighed in relief when the pink haired male and orange haired male started chatting. His shift was almost over and suddenly Hyungwon couldn’t wait to fall back in to bed. He finished wiping down the machines when the bell jingled over the door. He heard Jooheon greet the customer and a low voice replied back that made tingles run up Hyungwon’s spine. He swallowed and looked at the counter only to find a blonde haired male with red on the ends of his hair looking back at him. Eyes so dark they almost looked black. He had a v-neck black shirt on and light skinny jeans with rips on the knees. The smirk had already told him it was Wonho but the appearance cemented it. Shit. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Hyungwon said anxiously and moved over to stand more in front of Wonho. Only the counter separating them. The demon kept his grin as he leaned on the counter slightly. “Not happy to see me?” He asked as he watched Hyungwon too intensely. “You thought about me a lot.” Wonho’s voice echoed in his head and Hyungwon hissed in embarrassment. “Wonnie do you know him?” Kihyun’s concerned voice came from nearby and Hyungwon sighed. Loudly. “Yes Ki, remember the guy we talked about? That’s him.” He gestured vaguely at Wonho who didn’t bother to look at Kihyun or Jooheon. “Oh.” Kihyun’s voice sounded conflicted and Wonho finally glanced at the other male. Jooheon looked nervous but ever fierce Kihyun stared right back. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kihyun, Hyungwon’s best friend.” Kihyun stuck out a hand that was immediately grabbed by a pale one. “Hello. My name is Wonho.” The demon all but purred back before releasing Kihyun’s hand. Hyungwon saw how red his friend got and he swore the other mouthed Wonho to himself in confusion. “Yes he’s Wonho but he’s leaving now right?” Hyungwon said pleasantly even though he considered throwing the nearest large object at the demon. Wonho looked at him, really looked at him as if examining his soul. “I’ll walk you home.” He said and flashed a sharp toothed smile before heading off to sit down. Hyungwon counted to ten in his head and smiled at Kihyun. “See? Everything is fine.” He lied and he knew his best friend could tell but apparently Kihyun felt merciful as he just nodded once. </p><p> </p><p>Why did Hyungwon feel the urge to cry suddenly? He clenched his jaw and finished his tasks hurriedly. Clocking out and waving quickly at his two friends he grabbed Wonho to pull him outside. The demon actually followed pretty obediently until they were down the sidewalk then he stopped. Hyungwon jolted by the sudden stop motion and looked at Wonho in confusion. “What?” Hyungwon said before Wonho pulled him to the side to a short alley. He felt his back pressing against the wall of a building as Wonho leaned in to his personal space. Pitch black eyes peered at him and horns showed through his hair now. “You seem nervous human, regretting this already?” Wonho asked with a hint of smugness to his voice. His pale hands brushed over Hyungwon’s chest as he spoke and the taller male stared at him. “Huh I never noticed” Hyungwon blurted out and he swore Wonho looked confused, “You’re handsome.” Please stop talking Hyungwon. His brain must have taken a vacation. But it was fascinating to see the demon freeze up even if it was only a couple of seconds. He seemed confused, like Hyungwon spoke a language that made no sense. He got so close to Hyungwon’s face that he could feel the demon breathing against his lips. Hyungwon wasn’t sure if his heart was racing from fear or anticipation. Wonho suddenly stepped back away from Hyungwon and looked off to the back of the alley. His horns were gone and his eyes looked human again as he finally spoke, “Time to go home.” The muscular male strolled out of the alley and after a hesitating moment Hyungwon followed. What was this ache in his chest? Ah Hyungwon knew what it was. It was familiar. </p><p> </p><p>It was disappointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This demon is very confusing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon was thrilled to be home. He was tired and emotionally weird. He threw himself in to a hot shower; trying to scrub all his aches away. His phone had vibrated a few times meaning either Kihyun or Hyunwoo was checking on him but he didn’t have the wherewithal to deal with them. Them and their love. Man when did he become bitter anyways? Hyungwon sighed as he scrubbed his head and body. If Wonho popped up now he’d probably have a heart attack. Which is why Hyungwon had to rinse at an awkward angle to keep his eyes open. Or at least one of them. After thoroughly washing he stepped out to dry and pull loose clothes on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept rubbing at his hair as he walked out of his bathroom to peer around. It was silent. He looked around a few times before walking in to the kitchen. “Wonho?” He called out tentatively. There was no response, no feeling of being watched. “Hey are you hiding?” Hyungwon called out as he left the kitchen and headed to his room. Pushing the door open he flipped the light on only to be greeted by his small, slightly messy bedroom. His bed was still unmade and he really should do laundry. But the fact that it was empty stood out more. Hyungwon made a annoyed sound as he tossed his towel in to his dirty clothes basket. He crawled in to his bed after turning the light back off to lay in silence. He was used to being alone anyways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours had passed and Hyungwon was dead to the world. He didn’t hear the door click open nor see the dark form move slowly through his room. Wonho crouched by his bed and stared at him. Dark eyes studying the handsome features and feeling irritated. Why was he irritated? Damn humans. He ran a hand over his hair and horns. He’d been so long without any companionship it must have messed with his head. Yeah the made sense.</p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon rolled to turn his alarm off when he bumped in to a solid mass. He opened his eyes only to find a pale, muscular man laying beside him. Luckily there were no horns stabbing his bed or bedding. Hyungwon stayed frozen while staring at the demon who looked weirdly peaceful. He had no idea the demon could sleep. But then again he probably had the option like everyone else right? He was so tempted to hit him with a pillow but only because he’d abandoned Hyungwon last night. Okay abandon was harsh but Hyungwon wasn’t a morning person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller male tried to awkwardly climb out of the bed but felt two hands on his waist drag him against a solid chest. Hyungwon wheezed at being squeezed and stared at Wonho as if he had three heads. “What are you doing?” He asked in an agitated voice. The demon peered back at Hyungwon silently. The silence loomed until Hyungwon scowled in embarrassment, “I have to go to work, there’s bills to pay remember?” He muttered a grumpy curse word under his breath. “I can take care of those” Wonho said with a blank face, “But I need something in return.” Hyungwon stared down at him in outrage and tried to swat his chest as best he could at the angle. “What! That wasn’t in the deal.” He considered head butting Wonho but he would probably be hurt more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need things to power my abilities” Wonho replied dryly, “And unless you plan on giving me your soul can you shut up for a second?” Hyungwon narrowed his eyes but the look the demon gave him had him stay quiet. “You’re a virgin correct?” Wonho asked and Hyungwon was pretty sure his face was going to stay red forever. “That’s-that’s personal!” He stumbled through his response and wondered if his soul was worth all this. “Humans are so sensitive” Wonho muttered, “I need to taint your purity, it gives me strength.” Hyungwon stared. He stared so hard his eyes felt dry. “You-you want to have...sex?” He squeaked the last word out. The smirk the demon had made Hyungwon even redder if it was possible. “Wow didn’t think you’d be so forward.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon’s mouth dropped open and he would of said something rude but Wonho put a hand over it. “I was going to say your first kiss.” He replied casually though a wicked grin appeared as he slowly lowered his hand. “Wha-what! That-that makes no sense!” Hyungwon started thrashing around until Wonho finally released him so he could scoot far from the demon warily. “Humans place such importance on trivial things” Wonho responded after sitting up, “So much energy manifested by the simple act; love and purity.” The demon made a face. Hyungwon chewed hard on his bottom lip. “You want your bills paid and I need an energy source..” Wonho gestured vaguely with his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that true? Honestly Hyungwon had no idea. And during his break he had calculated the hours he’d need to work to survive. The demon was staring him down as he contemplated and Hyungwon finally groaned. “Alright fine.” He scooted closer to Wonho who watched him like a hawk. A fine tuned predator. The demon slowly smirked as a pale hand reached for Hyungwon’s chin and grabbed it gently. Hyungwon felt his face burn red as soon as Wonho was close enough and he had to fight the urge to run out of the room. It was quiet, as if time had slowed down. Wonho’s face got closer and after a second Hyungwon felt lips press against his own. His eyes widened at the sensation and he stayed frozen for a moment. And then his traitorous eyes closed and his traitorous lips pressed against Wonho’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hand holding his chin released it slowly to brush across his jaw and down his neck. Goosebumps rose on Hyungwon’s skin and his brain malfunctioned. The hand brushing his neck slid around to his nape and pulled a Hyungwon closer to Wonho. He blushed still but found himself relaxing in to the sensation. The demon had warm lips. They were kind of nice. He felt something brush against his bottom lip, a tongue obviously, and he lost all reason. Luckily as soon as that happened the doorbell echoed loudly throughout the house. Hyungwon jumped away from Wonho bodily landing on the floor with a thump. He brushed over his lips with a finger before running out of his bedroom door. What had he been thinking? Was he touch starved? He never even had a boyfriend! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon threw the door open without thinking and startled his pink haired best friend. “Jesus!” Kihyun yelled and patted at his chest. “Sorry Ki.” His face was red as he let him in the house. “Hey when are you moving out anyways?” Kihyun was carrying little containers of food and Hyungwon followed him in to the kitchen. “Moving out?” Hyungwon asked in confusion. Kihyun glanced at the taller man, “Yeah you know...the house...the bills...lack of funds.” Kihyun spoke slowly and Hyungwon scowled at him. “I get it I get it” He huffed and sat down on a chair in the kitchen, “actually uh I don’t have too anymore.” He replied slowly. His pink haired friend stared hard at him. “What? Where did you find the money? Please tell me you didn’t go to a loan shark.” Kihyun held a hand to his own forehead now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon made a note to not speak of doing just that in the beginning. “No!” He glanced away now before looking at Kihyun again. “My mom had a policy?” Hyungwon supplied carefully and Kihyun nodded very slowly. His eyes were still narrowed and he looked Hyungwon over. “Hey wait...” His short friend strolled closer, “You weren’t limping.” Kihyun pointed at his leg accusingly. Oh shit. Hyungwon opened his mouth and then closed it. “Wonnie, you don’t have to hide your pain you know. If people say something I’ll take care of them.” Kihyun had lowered his voice carefully now. Hyungwon felt his chest constrict slightly when he realized Kihyun thought he was trying to look normal or something. Not that he wasn’t normal but people were assholes. “I’m not hiding anything.” He responded feeling weirdly guilty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kihyun made a thoughtful noise, “Well anyways I think I have some painkillers left over, I’ll bring them by.” He finished putting the containers in fridge and nodded in satisfaction. “I was thinking of making dinner for Hyunwoo this weekend if you want to come?” Kihyun suddenly spoke as he turned. “Ah yes so I can watch you stare at each other all night long.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes but his voice was teasing. The glare his friend sent him made him snicker. “We don’t stare ugh. Anyways I have a shoot scheduled so I have to head out” Kihyun wiped his hands on his jeans and walked to the front door, “Call me if you need anything okay?” Hyungwon nodded and ruffled Kihyun’s hair suddenly earning a violent swat. He could hear his best friend muttering threats as he closed the front door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to head back to the kitchen and almost collided with Wonho. His poor heart was going to give out someday and he hissed in irritation. “Seriously!” Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair and tried to not blush as the demon looked him over quietly. “It is done.” Wonho said as his horns were showing and his eyes were black. Hyungwon wondered why it didn’t even freak him out anymore and that was concerning. “What?” He had been too busy thinking that he was confused by what Wonho said. “The money, it is done.” Wonho said again explaining and before Hyungwon could reply the demon had vanished. It was silent now as Hyungwon hugged on to his own waist before sitting suddenly on the floor. He felt overwhelmed. Even if the bills were paid. And damn did he feel lonely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Kihyun a text. Maybe going there this weekend would soothe the unrest in his heart. Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip before finally giving in the urge to rest his head on his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Demon Changkyun and Hoseok being confused cause feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s short as I didn’t sleep well. If you’re wondering why he introduced himself as Wonho or why Changkyun is being called Kyun it’s because names have power over demons. So they usually don’t want you to know their real name &gt;;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon left without speaking to Wonho. Mostly because he had no idea where he even was to begin with. Did he go to some scary underworld place? Was he just invisible? Actually scratch that that would be frightening. He could watch Hyungwon undress. Those thoughts needed to go away. So Hyungwon just decided he’d stop thinking about the demon and head off to work. He knew he’d be distracted as soon as the ridiculous coffee orders started so it was a fantastic plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He survived his shift with minimal issues. Jooheon amused him to no end which really helped. He had plans for after work and he needed all the cheering up he could get. Hyungwon bid Jooheon goodbye as he left the coffee shop. His long legs took him to a familiar bus stop. He’d removed his button up shirt to wear just a t-shirt and his black pants. A small bag was on his back carrying the rest of his uniform. He was too antsy to sit so Hyungwon rocked on his heels and ignored the buzzing of his cellphone in his pocket. The evening was descending and it was fairly quiet now. Most people tired from work and just wanting to go home. How he envied them currently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus ride took a little while but Hyungwon was used to that. He hopped off the bus just as the night sky turned dark and he hugged his loose jacket around himself. He waited a moment, listening to sounds around him before he strolled in to a building. He peered around once more to see if he was alone before making his way over to something familiar. Something he wished wasn’t familiar. His long legs had him sinking down to sit on his calves as he studied the glass case in front of him. A picture of him smiling with his mom was in there. And her ashes. Hyungwon lifted a trembling hand to gently touch the glass. He felt the weight of the world crushing him down. He wasn’t prepared for this, prepared to tumble in to adulthood alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you leave me alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon’s bottom lip trembled as he whispered. He didn’t want to cry so he did his best to hold in the urge. Ignoring the burn of unshed tears. “Why did you have to go?” His fingers pressed harder on the glass as he looked down at his thighs. “I’m alone.” He whispered the last part as tears began running down his face. His discarded backpack lay near him and his phone vibrated again. But Hyungwon was lost to his own despair now and paid it no mind. “What am I supposed to do now?!” His voice cracked as he finally hugged himself. Body trembling with the waves of grief surrounding him. And unbeknownst to him were eyes watching him from deep in the shadows. The gaze softened by just a hair as they watched. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is the human eh?” A new voice spoke up near the silent observer. It was deep and amused, making the observer turn. The watching eyes belonged to Hoseok. He peered behind himself in to the shadows only for a male to walk out. He was a little shorter than Hoseok. The horns curling back on his head were a wine red in color and stood out against his black hair. “It’s been ages!” The new demon grinned showing off sharp teeth. But there was no malice coming from him simply amusement. The strong nose on his face went with his voice and his black eyes peered curiously at the muscular demon. Hoseok simply grunted in acknowledgement before looking back at Hyungwon. “How did you know I was free?” He finally spoke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was a few lesser demons talking about seeing you on Earth” The strong nosed demon replied, “Of course I didn’t believe them so I had to come check it out.” He grinned again as he crossed his arms. “Kyun you’re very annoying sometimes.” Hoseok responded half heartedly. The demon he called Kyun arched a brow. “Did he do it?” His voice went from playful to quiet. Hoseok waited a moment before looking towards Changkyun again. “Yes.” He studied the slightly younger demon who nodded. “You didn’t come just to find me” Hoseok finally said, “Who are you messing with now?” He watched as the younger demon made a look of offense at his questioning. “Me? I would never.” He said dramatically until it was silent between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not messing with anyone, I was just bored” The huffing younger demon finally relented, “Thought I’d play around a bit so I posed as a college kid” He brushed a hand on his sleeve as if brushing dust off of it, “I made a friend.” That was all he offered Hoseok who had both eyebrows raised up. “A friend? We don’t make friends.” Hoseok massaged his temples now. “You’ve been sealed away for a long time, things change.” The younger demon responded. That made Hoseok freeze for a second before scoffing, “What can you get from being friends with a human anyways?” He muttered more to himself than to the other demon. “I never liked being lonely.” As the younger demon answered his voice faded out until Hoseok noticed he was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lonely? Hoseok growled and rolled his shoulders in irritation. That kid didn’t know what lonely was. Hoseok contemplated what Changkyun had been saying when he realized it was quiet. Too quiet. He peered out from the shadows again only to find Hyungwon gone. He must have went home while Hoseok was in a conversation with the younger demon. He sighed irritably again before turning and walking back off in to the darkness. Location already determined in his mind. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon was stretched across his bed, a damp towel discarded on the floor showing he’d showered recently. A baggy t-shirt and shorts made him at least a little comfortable as he stared at the ceiling. Kihyun and Hyunwoo had been texting him all day. For the most part he didn’t mind but after awhile he just needed peace. His friends meant well but Hyungwon felt like he had no energy no matter how much he slept. Was it depression? Grief? He pulled a pillow over his face trying to block out his own thoughts. A second later the pillow was pulled off by a grouchy looking Hoseok. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re trying to suffocate that isn’t going to work.” He said and dropped the pillow back on Hyungwon’s face. After a pause Hyungwon moved the pillow and glared at the demon, “Where have you been anyways?” He asked while sitting up. Hoseok froze for a moment before glaring at Hyungwon, “Why? Did the little human miss me?” His voice was mocking and Hyungwon’s face flushed. “No. You should just stay gone.” He replied while climbing off his bed. He avoided looking at Hoseok who suddenly was beside him and grabbing his chin. He turned Hyungwon’s head and studied him, “Is that what you want?” He asked in an even voice. The room was silent as Hyungwon looked back at him before glancing to the side. His bottom lip trembled for a moment and Hoseok found himself suddenly brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re stuck with me.” He said quietly and finally Hyungwon’s chin was released. Hyungwon stayed exactly where he was before covering his face for a moment. Hoseok felt uncomfortable. Which was strange for him. Why did he even care? Had to be that damn young demon’s fault. “You need sleep.” Hoseok’s voice spoke up suddenly and Hyungwon was picked up off his feet so fast he couldn’t respond. He was plopped on his bed and a second later a warm body was pressing against him. He blinked with reddening cheeks again and looked slowly at Wonho who was laying by him. “You don’t sleep.” Hyungwon muttered and rolled away from Wonho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to snuggle in to his blanket but an arm wrapped around his waist from behind. He froze as a nose nuzzled his nape before the silence ensued. Hyungwon’s chest hurt, his heart was stuttering along now. He longed for human contact but getting it was too exhausting for his mental state right now. So he’d be selfish and enjoy Wonho’s sudden cuddling. The demon was probably up to something but Hyungwon was slowly relaxing in to sleep as he laid a hand on Wonho’s. He shouldn’t but he needed it. The demon could be useful this way. And if Wonho pressed himself closer Hyungwon just let him. Maybe in the end they both needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are things being revealed? <br/>TW Threats of violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon managed to make it through the end of the week without passing out. He was surprised honestly as lately his brain wasn’t letting him sleep. He had gone grocery shopping the day before but he couldn’t cook to begin with so there was a lot of ramen in the house again. And shrimp chips. Wonho appeared at the strangest times and didn’t tell him where he went each time he disappeared. Hyungwon would have considered it frustrating but his brain was fried from learning all the weird drinks he had to make. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon was almost looking forward to going to Kihyun’s house. His best friend had reminded him, more than once, about coming over. He considered not telling Wonho but since the demon rarely accompanied him lately he figured telling him wouldn’t change much. He brushed his hair out of his face and gave his outfit a once over. A long sleeved shirt hugged his lean torso and his jeans were tight. He pulled a loose jacket over the top while taking one last look. He didn’t look like a walking corpse at the moment so that was a good sign. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was when he was reaching for his phone that he felt his hair stand up. The feeling usually accompanied Wonho appearing. Hyungwon glanced to the side and was surprised to see the demon looking human. His blonde and red tipped hair was brushed back off his face. He wore a fitted black sweater with dark jeans that stuck to his legs like a second skin. Cocking his head to the side the demon eyed Hyungwon, “Enjoying the view?” He all but purred out. It took him a moment to register the words before he rolled his eyes, “Are you actually coming? You can’t do a disappearing act in the middle of dinner you know.” He huffed at the demon who followed him out of the apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would make it more interesting I bet.” Wonho replied in amusement and Hyungwon gave him a warning stare. They walked in silence to the bus stop and he wondered if he would end up regretting this. Kihyun had seemed super apprehensive about Wonho and honestly Hyungwon couldn’t blame him. The demon had an intense presence even just standing by Hyungwon. He could feel his eyes watching him as they waited. Boarding the bus was no different but luckily the outside scenery helped distract Hyungwon for the most part. He could hear a group of girls a few seats back giggling over Wonho. Okay he couldn’t blame them especially with how that sweater hugged his muscles but he was going to pretend to be oblivious until the cows came home. Or at least he hoped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got off a stop early so Hyungwon could walk off the tension. Wonho had been mostly quiet except for a comment or two. It helped Hyungwon pretend that this was totally not going to awkward. Or terrible. Was this a good idea? He became so lost in thought that he didn’t realize they were almost in front of Kihyun’s apartment building. Hyungwon studied it before a hand on his arm stopped him from walking. He blinked in confusion before looking at Wonho with an irritated glance, “What? We’re going to be late.” He huffed and tried to walk but the grip tightened making him wince. “Seriously what is it?” He asked in a more agitated look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon had to take a second to wrap around that response. “Uh no we’re going to dinner.” He indicated towards the building with his chin. “No.” Wonho responded while staring directly at Hyungwon. He could feel anger rippling across his skin now. Sure the demon looked sort of off but what did that have to do with dinner?! “You go home then.” He responded while trying to remove the hand on his arm. Wonho peered at the building quietly and looked at Hyungwon as if thinking. “Home.” Was the reply he got before he was yanked towards Wonho and he swore the world shifted under his feet. Almost as if there was no ground. It took all of three seconds for Hyungwon’s legs to feel confident enough for him to stumble sideways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right in to his own bed. He waved his arms around to stabilize and had to stare at the floor to get his bearings. Wonho stood motionless nearby, observing him as he slowly looked around the familiar bedroom. The fury rolling off Hyungwon in waves was almost palpable. The room felt tense and his eyes locked on Wonho looking murderous. “What the fuck?!” He yelled and gestured around him. “Why did you do that!” He ran a hand through his hair yanking on the strands to try to focus his angry thoughts. “I told you we were going home.” Wonho deadpanned as if a Hyungwon couldn’t understand a simple statement. His mouth dropped open at Wonho’s remark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You arrogant fucking prick” He hissed out, “How dare you.” He felt his hands clenching before he was suddenly pressed against his door with a hard body holding him in place. Wonho’s black eyes peered at him and he sneered showing sharp teeth, “Do you forget how easy I could kill you little human?” Though the threat was said with a purr the menacing undertone couldn’t be missed. And it was fascinating how it seemed like time slowed down. Before Hyungwon snarled much like Wonho could do, “Kill me then!” He yelled in Wonho’s face, “You say it so do it already! What are you waiting for?!” If Wonho flinched Hyungwon didn’t notice by the rage clouding his vision. The demon’s black eyes seemed to be staring in to Hyungwon’s soul now, the air crackled around them with too much energy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Wonho did the next surprising thing to happen in Hyungwon’s life. Instead of maiming the tall, handsome male he chose to kiss him. Lips pressed hard against Hyungwon’s plump ones, teeth clacked at the force. His eyes were wide like saucers when his brain had established what was happening. Hyungwon pushed at Wonho’s shoulders while making an offended noise but the demon simply shifted his body better while still kissing Hyungwon. And damn him if his body betrayed him because he felt his resistance crack before he kissed back. Warm lips on warm lips, teeth nipping at Hyungwon’s bottom lip. It was overwhelming. The warm hands rubbing up his sides as the kiss deepened was the only thing that kept him somewhat grounded. Barely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brain fought with his libido over what was happening. Wonho’s tongue had slipped sneakily in to his mouth and Hyungwon dug his fingers in to the demon’s shoulders. The room felt like it was on fire, the warm body that had pressed him in to the door eased slightly. The door. Hyungwon’s eyes shot open and he bit down hard on Wonho’s bottom lip. He heard the hiss of pain as the demon moved back. Pink tongue sliding out to lick at the red staining his lip. Hyungwon panted like he ran a marathon while digging his nails in to his hands. Wonho made no move towards him they just stared at one another. The electricity in the air faded and Hyungwon slowly sank down to sit on his butt. He hugged his legs and laid his head on them. The room became quiet and Wonho’s voice tried to break it, “That-“ he began saying before Hyungwon’s interrupted him. “I don’t care.” And silence ensued again. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Black eyes watched a familiar apartment building from across the street, muscular frame in the shadows. Wonho had left shortly after the incident with Hyungwon. He chose to not explain why they couldn’t go to that human’s house but it had backfired tremendously. Not that he didn’t think something would happen but the sheer anger Hyungwon let out was mildly surprising. What wasn’t was his challenging Wonho in to violence. He had watched the desperation, the pain fill the human’s big eyes. Whispers of loneliness echoed through his mind when Hyungwon demanded he kill him. He remembered him kneeling in front of his mother’s ashes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he just reacted. Why did he kiss him? He couldn’t figure it out himself. It had to be the lack of companionship he went through right? What else could it be. He would never get attached to a human. As he contemplated he sensed the presence he had felt earlier suddenly beside him. Changkyun stood with his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. “Are you hiding your human still?” He teased with a tilt of his head. Wonho growled at him, “What the hell were you doing in there?” It was obvious that he meant Kihyun’s building and the younger demon simply smiled. “I told you I made a friend.” He clicked his tongue at Wonho now while eyeing him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you claimed him” Changkyun spoke with a wave of his hand, “I could feel it on him the moment I saw him.” Wonho looked away from Changkyun and back at the building without responding. “Ah you don’t want him to know anything.” Changkyun didn’t say it as a question and he continued observing Wonho even when the other demon frowned. “You don’t want him to ask me anything hm?” He shook his head and Wonho swore he almost saw sadness on the other demon’s face before he schooled his features again. “I can smell him on you” Changkyun spoke quietly now, “Will you take his soul in the end? Feed your power?” The younger demon didn’t wait for an answer he just looked at Wonho with an unreadable expression before he was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonho returned to Hyungwon’s house frustrated. Frustrated at himself and frustrated at that damn Kyun. He was a demon! He was supposed to corrupt and he took souls when he wanted! Why would Hyungwon be different?! His body moved slowly to the side of Hyungwon’s bed where the human was curled up asleep. He had at least removed his shoes but still wore the same clothes. It would be so easy to do it now while he was unaware wouldn’t it? Wonho reached a hand out towards Hyungwon’s neck before the human’s face suddenly scrunching up in pain made him freeze. He waited as Hyungwon twitched and continued sleeping even as an obvious nightmare wracked his brain. The hand hovering over his neck moved up higher and Wonho stroked his knuckles against Hyungwon’s cheek softly. A moment later the human’s features relaxed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood there staring as he pulled his hand back and finally slid in to the bed. As soon as his warmth registered to Hyungwon he could feel the human’s body shift closer even in sleep. He wanted to punch something at the sensations he felt. His black eyes looked at Hyungwon’s sleeping face once more. It could wait. He could stay a little longer. Wonho moved up against Hyungwon who subconsciously snuggled against him. His black eyes watched the human’s face and he told himself repeatedly he could wait a little longer. Even if there was a tiny nagging in the back of his mind when he thought of actually going through with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW violence, attempted assault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Hyungwon gladly would admit to having only two close friends, Kihyun and Hyunwoo, this did not mean he didn’t know people. And he had allowed Jooheon to creep closer to his social circle since Kihyun was friends with Jooheon’s boyfriend anyways. These things were easy to do and Hyungwon secretly enjoyed the idea that he’d have more friends. Friends he could trust. But aside from that he still knows people, people he wouldn’t trust with his life. However the difference was they had access to illegal substances. Kihyun would frown upon that which is why he never discussed it with him. When the walls felt like they were closing in sometimes Hyungwon just wanted to be oblivious. To everything. </p><p> </p><p>Currently Hyungwon was leaning against a house down the road from his own, the night weighed heavily on his shoulders which was why he even stopped by. The males lurking around him he’d known simply because they lived in the same neighborhood for years and were all around Hyungwon’s age. Hyungwon exhaled the smoke from the joint clenched between his teeth and wished his anxieties would float away like the smoke. He closed his eyes briefly and wondered if Wonho was out running around. Causing chaos. He didn’t see the demon when he’d woke up but that was never surprising. He came up with a lame excuse for Kihyun but he still felt irritated at Wonho. </p><p> </p><p>After another ten minutes Hyungwon felt sufficiently floaty. He brushed a hand through his hair and bid the other guys goodbye before strolling back out on to the dim street. He glanced at broken streetlights and wondered vaguely if they’d ever be fixed. Had they ever worked? He couldn’t remember honestly. His body felt strange as if he was in control but not really. His brain was far away like he was controlling his body from a distance. It made his skin itch honestly. Technically the joint could have been laced but desperate times and all. He rubbed a hand over his face as his feet stumbled a moment. So tired. </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight not a good idea to so drugs and walk home. Alone. At night. But Hyungwon didn’t always have the best ideas. His ears picked up on footsteps too late before he was viciously slammed against a crumbling cement wall. He wheezed hard at the impact and blindly reached out to fight off whatever happened. He felt an arm shoved against his throat pining him as he gasped. At some point he had bit his own lip and the coppery taste told his fuzzy mind this was a bad situation. “You’re pretty for a guy.” A voice slurred in front of him as he struggled to focus. “Was gonna rob yah but I should have fun yeah?” The chuckle made Hyungwon’s insides twist. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to kick out with his legs but the arm cut more of his air supply off and instead of punching he found himself clawing at the arm. He could feel the hand groping along his chest as his vision went in and out. When the hand grabbed at the crotch of his jeans he felt tears stream down his face. Wonho. Where the hell are you? Hyungwon’s brain tried to hold on to his sanity as he felt himself withdrawing inside. It was easier this way. The hand fumbling with his zipper and the tongue on his neck was filtered out by the lack of oxygen. He closed his eyes and suddenly was jarred hard. Sweet, sweet air filled his lungs as he gasped hard. It almost hurt to breathe now and Hyungwon’s knees hit the pavement. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a strangled scream before silence. Hyungwon wheezed, digging his fingers in to his jeans he still felt his head swimming. A moment later a warm hand touched his face and he jerked hard. “Hyungwon.” A voice but it was in his head? He cracked his eyes open slowly to see dark eyes peering back at him. A pale face and horns sticking out of blonde hair followed as he took in the features in front of him. He felt another gasp leave his lungs as he threw himself bodily at the demon. Wonho reacted surprisingly swiftly and Hyungwon felt a strong arm curl around his waist. “Human you seem unsteady.” The voice whispered in to his ears and Hyungwon felt a desperate laugh bubble up. “Fuck.” That was all Hyungwon said as he laughed bitterly. He pressed his nose in to the side of the demon’s neck and tried to focus on anything but the nightmarish images flashing through his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a weird whoosh motion and the ground felt like it had disappeared momentarily before his knees sank in to a soft surface. He still clung to the demon but he allowed his head to raise just to peer around. His room. He blinked and slowly sat back on his heels. Wonho stayed in front of him but said nothing. Hyungwon rubbed a hand over his nose and sniffed loudly. “Thank-“ He paused, “Thank you.” His voice sounded strange to himself and Wonho simply cocked his head to the side. Hyungwon felt his body giving in to the urge to curl up so he did, pulling his legs towards his chest while lying on his side. It was silent in his room and Wonho shifted to sit comfortably beside his form. They both said nothing and Hyungwon felt his consciousness slip away. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>What was that smell? Hyungwon’s nose scrunched up and inhaled the smell of food. Well that’s weird. He peeled his eyes open and groaned at the sore feeling in his knees. He moved his limbs around for a moment testing how they felt before slipping out of his bed. He glanced down at himself and felt his eyebrows raise up at the sight of his old shorts. Had Wonho changed his clothes? He ran a hand down his face before he crept out of his room. He could hear the sound of the TV on but he wasn’t sure what was playing. He wandered in to the living room fully and had to blink a few times before realizing Wonho was sitting shirtless on the couch. The demon stared at the TV with a brow raised and Hyungwon realized there was two bowls of ramen in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonho’s voice made him jump a mile and he clutched at his chest with a scowl. Until he realized the demon had made him food. Granted it wasn’t complicated to make but Hyungwon felt a warm sensation in his chest. He sat down by Wonho and tried to not look at his naked chest. He failed miserably. “I’m not food.” The demon purred his words out and Hyungwon flushed. He quickly grabbed the ramen and started shoveling it in his mouth without replying. “Though now that I think about it” Wonho began speaking again, “I am also able to fill you up.” Hyungwon choked on a noddle and coughed hard. He slapped at his own chest and looked at the demon with wide eyes, Wonho gazed back at him, mouth curled in a smirk. “Intrigued?” He asked and Hyungwon contemplated slapping him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you even saying.” He muttered at the demon who finally laughed in amusement. “You’re so innocent.” The demon reached over and pinched Hyungwon’s cheek causing the taller male to slap at his hand. “I’m not-not innocent I just have manners.” He huffed and started eating again while Wonho watched him. “What were you doing?” Wonho’s voice cut through Hyungwon enjoying the warm food and he took his sweet time answering. “Just....hanging out.” He hoped that sounded nonchalant and almost squeaked when Wonho shoved his face against Hyungwon’s neck while inhaling. “Hanging out my ass” The demon growled, “I can smell it on you silly human, you should know better.” Wonho studied Hyungwon as he spoke. Hyungwon felt  anger flare up but he pushed it down when he remembered that the demon saved his ass once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Hyungwon muttered and looked down at his lap. It was silent as Wonho’s gaze seemed to bore in to Hyungwon’s skin. “You’re mine” The demon spoke quietly but firmly, “I don’t like my things being mistreated.” Hyungwon knew he should say something. He should remind Wonho that he belonged to himself but he felt his throat tighten. Why did such a possessive statement make him react this way? He glanced at the demon who watched him without moving. Dark eyes staring at him and mouth in a firm line. “Will you hug me?” Hyungwon blurted out a request that should have been embarrassing but damn he really needed a hug. He needed just a semblance of kindness to put himself back together again. </p><p> </p><p>He waited expecting the demon to say something snide towards him but was instead pulled against a pale, muscular chest. He really didn’t think this through did he? And yet he felt himself wrap his arms around the shoulders of the demon as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Hyungwon presses his face against Wonho’s neck and kept quiet. This would do for now. He felt how Wonho’s arms tightened around his waist, the warmth radiating from the demon was like a soothing balm. And Hyungwon felt his mind be at peace. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon finished throwing away the last of the garbage for the night from the coffee shop. Jooheon had gone home about 15 minutes ago after closing the tills out. Once the floor was swept and everything shiny Hyungwon set the alarm before locking the front doors to the coffee shop. It wasn’t incredibly late out but a cold breeze brushed passed and Hyungwon already missed his bed. He bundled his coat tighter around himself and pulled his small bag over one shoulder like always. His mind would remind him of the fact Wonho had saved him like some knight in shining armor again. Apparently his subconscious wanted to punish him. </p><p> </p><p>But he had to begrudgingly admit they’re seemed to have a sort of tentative truce going on. Wonho had toned down the snark and Hyungwon tried to keep his anger in check. They were an odd pair but it didn’t matter to either of them. Or maybe they both craved companionship so badly that they ignored their differences. Wonho would periodically have food out for Hyungwon when he’d get home and there were times he’d wake up during the night to the demon laying quietly beside him. Hyungwon felt his lips twitch at the image of the demon sleeping right by him. His calm face was handsome. Hyungwon had wanted to brush over his hair but he held himself back. </p><p> </p><p>He sent a text off to Kihyun as he walked down the sidewalk. His bus stop wasn’t far and there was people milling about finishing their meals or shopping. He had become engrossed in texting Kihyun that it took him a second to notice that hair standing feeling. He looked up expectantly waiting to see Wonho lurking somewhere but was surprised to see a young male watching him. His hair was black and his nose was a strong feature on his face but simply added to his mysterious handsomeness. His eyes watched Hyungwon with almost a heavy curiosity before his mouth grinned. Hyungwon didn’t get a chance to think as suddenly the male was standing beside him, head cocked in an almost familiar way. </p><p> </p><p>“I finally found you.” His voice was surprisingly deep but not unpleasant, “Wonho’s human.” Hyungwon felt his heart stutter at the male’s words and watched as the eyes peering at him suddenly turned black. Yet the friendly grinned remained and Hyungwon was confused at the fact he felt no animosity nor anger from the shorter man. “Um...who are you?” Hyungwon asked while gripping the strap on his bag. The shorter male grinned wider if it was possible, “Just call me...Kyun.” The smile sent a weird shiver down Hyungwon’s spine as if he was doing something wrong but he couldn’t figure out what. He nodded at the male, “Are you a-“ He began asking only to be cut off by Changkyun’s enthusiastic voice. “A demon? Yes! Bingo human.” Hyungwon blinked at the excited demeanor and realized a moment later that the short guy didn’t even seem like he was a demon. He came off almost nice. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing giving him away was the dark eyes and the wine red horns curling back on his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanging out with demons was probably a shitty idea. </p><p> </p><p>But Hyungwon wasn’t known for having good ideas anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Changkyun had led him to a quaint playground in a quiet neighborhood. Should he worry about being killed? Possibly. But he hated his life anyways so who cares. His mother would be so mad if she knew his thoughts. And she’d definitely be devastated with how much he hated himself. But she wasn’t here was she? He was alone. He followed the shorter demon to a bench and was surprised to see the demon had switched to a more human looking appearance. </p><p> </p><p>His wine red horns were gone now but his eyes were such a dark brown they looked black. Hyungwon was momentarily reminded of Wonho and he found himself peering around. “It’s just you and me.” The surprisingly deep voiced demon said. He probably sensed his worry. Would Wonho be mad? “Why do you seem nervous?” The demon, Kyun apparently, peered at him. Hyungwon was startled for a moment when he realized something, “You’re a lot different from Wonho.” His comment seemed to amuse the other who laughed. “What makes you say that?” He replied as they both sat on a bench. “He’s more doom and gloom” Hyungwon replied dryly, “You’re almost...pleasant?” Was that rude? He wasn’t sure. Technically Changkyun was a demon so did he even care?</p><p> </p><p>Loud cackling was the response he got. The other looked so amused that it made Hyungwon grin. “I suppose he’s an acquired taste” The other sighed, “He’s been alone for quite some time.” Hyungwon felt the curious side of him rear his ugly head now. As if sensing his questions the other shook his head, “That’s a bedtime story only he can tell.” He winked at Hyungwon who scowled back. They sat there together for a few minutes before Hyungwon looked at Changkyun again, “Why are you here anyways?” He didn’t see any human with the demon so he was confused as to why he was earth side. Or whatever a demon called it. The content smile surprised Hyungwon, “I made a friend here” He looked off somewhere, “It’s a lonely existence.” The last sentence was more muttered but Hyungwon had heard it. A friend? “Like a human friend?” He asked and almost fell off the bench when Changkyun nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Does that surprise you hm?” Instead of being annoyed the demon was amused again. Hyungwon nodded at him which made the other chuckle. “I suppose having Wonho around puts us all in a bad light” He sighed playfully, “But for your information we’re not all evil, some of us just like a good prank or two.” He said it so honestly that Hyungwon wanted to believe him. Was Wonho evil? He seemed to toe the line in Hyungwon’s opinion. He wanted to ask more but Changkyun looked up and glanced at him, “You should go. Wonho is looking for you.” He said it almost ominously and that made Hyungwon nervous. He felt a strong burst of air around him and had to blink a few times to see. Was that his house?! He looked around for the short demon but he was alone. Totally not creepy. </p><p> </p><p>Unlocking the front door he realized how quiet it was in the house. He struggled to see in the darkness thanks to the streetlights outside but finally something moved. “Where were you?” Wonho’s voice came out of the shadows and Hyungwon lost track of him again. “I was working.” He replied as he slipped out of his shoes. “After that?” The voice sounded behind him and he glanced only to find empty air. “Talking to a friend.” He replied cautiously. He stepped farther in to his living room now. The hair on his neck was standing as if he was in danger. “Do you think I’m a fool?” Came the response a moment later. He felt something brush his arm but he still couldn’t catch sight of the demon. “What?” He turned and was shoved against a wall. Pinned by a solid, muscular body. </p><p> </p><p>“I can smell him” Wonho hissed in his ear, “The demon.” Well there was no lying was there? “So? We just talked.” Hyungwon hoped his voice was steady. “I don’t care, don’t talk to him again.” Wonho sounded mad but Hyungwon had a temper too. And he would use it. “Listen I’m going to talk to whoever I want and he was nice-“ His sentence was interrupted by a hand squeezing his throat. Not too aggressively but enough to cut off some air. “Did I not make myself clear human?” Wonho’s purring voice was a threat and Hyungwon gritted his teeth against it. “I don’t care.” He managed to wheeze that sentence out and was surprised when he was somehow flung on to his bed. Damn demon! “Dammit Wonho don’t do that!” Hyungwon snapped. </p><p> </p><p>He climbed off his bed and glared at the demon who was more visible now. His horns were showing and the endless black eyes watched him closely. “I can do whatever I like human.” He replied back in a haughty tone. Hyungwon clenched his fists and was surprised by the surge of anger coursing through his body. “My name is Hyungwon!!” He yelled before he could stop himself, “It’s HYUNGWON not human. I should never have freed you!” He pulled at his own hair before a fist grabbed his shirt and he was yanked closer to Wonho. “But you did didn’t you?” Hyungwon could see a muscle ticking in Wonho’s jaw. He remembered the shorter demon mentioning Wonho having been alone but he was too irritated to care anymore. “I did because I’m an idiot.” He muttered and glared at Wonho who quirked a brow at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes an idiot human, who will never speak to that demon again.” He released Hyungwon’s shirt having said what he wanted to say and Hyungwon surprised them both by shoving Wonho. The demon was so startled he actually stumbled. “I will talk to whoever I want and I don’t give a fuck what you think about it.” Honestly his snarl could rival Wonho’s at the moment. The temperature in the room seemed to drop about 10 degrees now and Hyungwon’s senses screamed he was in danger. He felt the hand around his throat again and it cut off all his air. He dug his nails in to Wonho’s arm who stared at him without any emotion. “I should just kill you” He said, “Take your soul and be done with it.” The grip on his throat tightened now. “Leave you to rot like all the other worthless humans.” His face seemed to be fighting over emotions which was completely missed by Hyungwon. </p><p> </p><p>Worthless? Hyungwon clenched his teeth again but felt his eyes water. His lungs needed air. He stopped clawing Wonho’s arm who seemed to finally see him, really see him, and he immediately let go. Hyungwon crouched down and gasped. “I’m not-not worthless” Hyungwon hissed out as tears fell, “I’m not worthless, I’m not your friend, and I’m not your human. Get out, go find someone else to terrorize.” He rubbed at his sore skin on his neck now, “You think you saved me? You didn’t.” Man he needed water. He finally sat back on his heels and looked up at Wonho. It was weird but his heart clenched. Wonho was looking at him except his demon features were gone. And his face looked remorseful. Eyes full of regret. “I’m sorry.” Wonho spoke up finally and Hyungwon laughed loudly. “I’m sorry I helped you.” He replied to the demon before resting his head in his hands. It was silent now. He could see Wonho’s feet still which meant the demon hadn’t left yet. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not worthless.” Wonho murmured now and Hyungwon could only glance up before the demon was gone from sight. He ran his hands viciously through his own hair. Was he some kind of glutton for punishment or something?! He thought there was a slight chance Wonho felt something nice for him but he’d fooled himself again. Only Kihyun and Hyunwoo cared. They cared and there were family. He sniffed and wiped at his face now. Why did he free a damn demon? He never thought shit through did he? A tired sigh escaped his lips as he stood. He almost jumped out of his skin when a cold pack was pressed against the skin of his neck. He flailed until his eyes caught sight of Wonho there again. The demon didn’t look at him and instead peered off somewhere towards the window. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon snatched the cold pack from him and crawled on to his bed. It was still silent and Hyungwon almost couldn’t stand it. “I’m sorry Hyungwon.” Wonho’s voice spoke again now. He didn’t look at the demon, his fingers clutched the cold pack as if it were a lifeline. “Kyun told me not all demons are evil” Hyungwon spoke with zero emotion now, “but I think you might be.” He finally looked at Wonho who was looking back at him. The room was tense again and he could see Wonho open his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. The silence was almost unbearable. Hyungwon stared Wonho down as if challenging him to say something, say anything. </p><p> </p><p>A moment later and Hyungwon found himself alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brooding are we?”</p><p> </p><p>The quiet, deep voice whispered in the air. Changkyun sat down beside Hoseok on the roof of Hyungwon’s house. How long had he been out here? Hours probably. Time felt irrelevant sometimes. Hoseok grunted at Changkyun who peered around at the view while waiting. “What did you do?” He asked Hoseok even though he’d never really answered the first question. After a moment, “What makes you think I did something?” Hoseok finally answered. If Changkyun was surprised he got a reply he didn’t show it. The younger demon hummed in his throat as if contemplating how he felt like answering. “He’s not like them you know” The younger demon finally spoke, “I can see it in his eyes.” </p><p> </p><p>It was silent once he spoke. Hoseok finally side eyed the other demon. His strong nose and wine red horns made him so tempting. And then big brown eyes, plush lips, and a round nose swam in his vision. Dammit. “I don’t know what you mean.” Hoseok replied. He heard the snort of amusement from the younger demon and frowned. “They sealed you away, you didn’t forget.” The deep voice responded and Hoseok felt a slight breeze announcing the demon’s departure. He clenched his jaw once the quiet night resumed. One last glance down at the roof he sat on and he teleported deep in to a forest. Shoes making no sound as he walked. The dark night and thick trees didn’t bother him. However he felt a shiver on his skin as he approached a small area that was trying to overthrow stones.</p><p> </p><p>From far away you’d think it was nothing but as Hoseok walked closer it became more obvious the stones had writing or markings on them. Smaller pieces were probably spread around but he didn’t search for them. He crouched on his strong legs and peered at a small area between the larger stone chunks. His hands moved some debris until he found carvings similar to the little statue in Hyungwon’s basement. The one he’d been trapped in. His eyes looked up to peer around the forest surrounding him. He could probably walk around and point out where houses had been. He had served a family, a spiritually gifted family, and they’d sealed him away without warning. Stupid humans. Maybe they feared having to pay up some day. Was he that frightening? Probably. He grinned at that flashing sharp teeth. He had thought, foolishly as he had still been young by demon standards, that the family felt a sort of connection to him. But they betrayed him in the end. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers gripped his legs as he was consumed by thoughts and memories. Had Hyungwon betrayed him? He wasn’t quite so sure anymore. But he was definitely hurt by Hoseok’s actions. The demon finally sighed and glanced at the sky. How to apologize? He was never good at this stuff. Even more so since he’d been without contact for a long time. He wondered for a moment before a smile took over his face. An idea had formed. </p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon groaned from a fitful sleep. He rolled over and off his own bed as he expected to run in to Wonho. He felt a small pain at the realization he wasn’t there but then scowled. Good riddance! Huffing to himself he got up and exited his room to head for sustenance. Coffee actually. Same thing. He ran a hand messily through his hair and peered down at his clothing. The shirt he wore was huge on him and the sweatpants baggy. But he was comfortable. He walked lightly in to the kitchen to fiddle with the coffee maker. Focusing on that kept him from thinking of anything else. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the machine came to life he leaned against his counter. The sun was barely coming up and his kitchen was dim. He wasn’t in the mood to go back to sleep but he still closed his eyes to picture pleasant things. It worked at first until he felt a tongue glide up his neck. He startled and opened his eyes as Wonho placed a hand on either side of him, caging him in against the counter. “What do you want?” Hyungwon snapped at him even as his face turned red. The demon cocked his head to the side before brushing his lips over the spot he licked. “I am sorry Hyungwon.” He felt Wonho murmur the words against his skin and shivered. His resistance was melting away and he looked off somewhere else as if that would help. </p><p> </p><p>A hand came up to caress his side as the lips returned. Hyungwon almost melted as they dragged up his neck to under his ear. “Okay okay it’s fine.” He quickly said on one breath and felt the lips on his skin smile. And then teeth nipped at the spot making Hyungwon shiver again. “Are you sure?” Wonho’s voice was lower and husky sounding, filled with arousal. Hyungwon’s brain blanked out at the question as teeth nipped his jaw once before Wonho’s lips claimed his. He should definitely slap the demon. He should kick his nuts up in to his throat. Anything! Instead he found himself responding to the kiss as if he was hungry for affection, he was let’s face it, and he brought his hands up to grip Wonho’s biceps. The demon pressed forward so their hips were almost connected. His lower body holding Hyungwon’s lower body in place. Strong hands brushed up Hyungwon’s sides and finally a hand snaked in to his hair to tug gently. His gasp gave Wonho the opportunity to slide his tongue in to Hyungwon’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Over and over their tongues fought for dominance as Wonho’s hands explored Hyungwon’s form before slipping in to his shirt. He shuddered as nails dragged down his chest. Hyungwon had no idea what possessed him but he tugged on Wonho’s shirt until the demon simply yanked it off. His teeth grazed over a pale collarbone and he heard the hiss coming from Wonho’s lips at the sensation. Hands grabbed his hips before Hyungwon was perched on the counter with Wonho shoving in between his legs. The demon yanked off Hyungwon’s shirt and attached his lips to his chest immediately. The coffee machine gurgling in the background made Hyungwon feel like he was forgetting something. But the sensation of Wonho giving him hickeys was so distracting. Deliciously distracting. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon groaned when teeth lightly teased his nipples and he found himself digging his nails in to Wonho’s shoulders for support. This was a terrible idea Hyungwon! His brain tried to supply reasoning but it was ignored every time Wonho’s tongue touched him or his teeth nipped at his skin. The caress of fingers across his chest and arms raised goosebumps. He found himself brushing his hands along Wonho’s shoulders now. Feeling the warmth from the skin. His skin was so smooth. His brain was beginning to get fuzzy with arousal as Wonho kissed down his lean tummy. “Wha-what are you-“ Hyungwon tried to question him but hissed in pleasure at a hand pressing in to his erection. He knew they were spiraling out of control and a thought managed to claw itself in to Hyungwon’s brain. “Work-“ He groaned as Wonho kept applying pressure to his crotch, “I have to work.” </p><p> </p><p>Wonho raised up slightly and studies him. Hyungwon is flushed and breathing hard while they stare at each other. A silence that was oddly comforting had filled the kitchen and Hyungwon found himself gently brushing a hand on Wonho’s horns before he could stop himself. For a brief moment Hyungwon could have swore Wonho leaned against his hand. “I will see you tonight.” Wonho’s lips ghosted over Hyungwon’s collarbone one last time. Hyungwon held his breath as the demon looked at him before he was gone in a blink. He stayed where he was confused and excited all the same. He must be sick in the head or something right? But Wonho had oozed affection and need just then. Hyungwon dragged a hand down his face. “Am I a pushover?” He muttered to the empty kitchen before grabbing a cup of coffee to take along with him to the bathroom.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon violently scrubbed a stain on a table lost in thought. The cafe was empty save for the sharp eyed male watching him behind the counter. “You okay?” Jooheon finally called out and Hyungwon froze. “What? Yeah I’m fine.” He leaned off the table and rubbed at his sore elbow. “You scrubbed that spot for five minutes.” Jooheon said dryly and Hyungwon winced. His brain had been preoccupied with whether or not he should be irritated at himself. Okay so maybe he was touch starved but that shouldn’t make him give in to Wonho so easily. It was like the demon just needed to touch him once and he was a goner. So annoying. He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged at Jooheon. “Do you ever want something terrible but you can’t help it?” Hyungwon said after approaching the counter and leaning against it. </p><p> </p><p>Jooheon squinted at him as if trying to see something, “Food maybe but if it’s a person...” He replied quietly but didn’t finish his sentence. Hyungwon knew he was trying to say anyone terrible for you you should avoid like a plague. He nodded in silence at Jooheon who still looked mildly concerned. “Is this about your boyfriend?” He asked quietly and Hyungwon snorted in amusement. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” He responded dryly. Jooheon hummed at him as he wiped down the machines behind the counter. “What is he then?” He asked cautiously as if he was nervous about what Hyungwon would say. He regarded the sharp eyed male for a moment before smiling just slightly, “A bad habit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was many things that could surprise Hyungwon. People jumping out at him or getting so much sleep that he doesn’t want to nap. But nothing was more surprising than what he walked in on when he finally finished a painfully long work shift. They’d been so busy Hyungwon felt like he never stopped moving even for a second. So as he dragged his feet to his front door he got a weird feeling something wasn’t right. And then he shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the door with a sigh and stumbled in. Throwing his coat off and running his hands through his hair as he breathed in the familiar scent of his house. It was the sensation of not being alone that made him open his eyes finally while toeing his shoes off. He almost fell over when a familiar strong nosed demon stared back from the couch. Hyungwon opened his mouth and closed it. “Uh??” Was all he could get out until a familiar head poked out from the kitchen. “Wonnie! Hey I brought food!” Kihyun smiled happily at him as Hyungwon looked back and forth. “Hey Ki.” He chokes out still looking back and forth. Kihyun raised a brow at him, “What’s wrong? Is it your friend?” He pointed at the demon currently sitting on the couch who smiled at Hyungwon. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-yeah he’s my friend but?” Hyungwon indicated at the both of them. Kihyun seemed to finally figure out his confusion, “Oh we met up here actually, he said he was visiting but locked himself out.” Kihyun made a tsking sound and Hyungwon eyed the demon who didn’t look even slightly guilty feeling for lying. Hyungwon narrowed his eyes for a moment but shrugged. Clearly Kihyun wasn’t harmed so it was fine right? He’d been in the middle of agreeing with himself when a familiar person appeared by the couch. Wonho stood there shirtless wearing shorts that were way too tiny. He was glaring holes at the demon lounging in his spot. “Wonho.” He said it quietly and the muscular demon finally looked at him. A weird look passed over his features but Hyungwon didn’t get a chance to ask about it as Kihyun reappeared and jumped a mile in the air upon seeing Wonho. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Kihyun patted at his chest with wide eyes. “I didn’t know he lived here?!” Hyungwon was pretty sure Kihyun was about to have a stroke by how high his voice got. “He’s just staying for a few days” Hyungwon immediately replied, “Relax Ki.” He laughed awkwardly before he followed his flustered friend in to the kitchen. Hyungwon knew he probably looked just as flustered so he leaned against a counter trying to look casual.  He eyed all the containers of food Kihyun brought, “Did you purposely make extra?” He asked with a raised brow. Kihyun continued putting things in the fridge and made a hmph sound. “I made Hyunwoo dinner and just had extra.” Kihyun replied casually and Hyungwon snorted loudly. “There’s no extra with Hyunwoo, we both know that.” He raised a brow with his comment but it warmed his heart. Kihyun had clearly made Hyungwon food but he was making it so Hyungwon wouldn’t feel pitied. Kihyun side eyed him but didn’t reply. </p><p> </p><p>Quiet foot steps made them both glance at the kitchen doorway where Wonho now stood. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms; biceps flexing as Hyungwon really tried not to look at them. He heard Kihyun clearing his throat, “Are you two dating?” His question was pretty calm but Hyungwon knew Kihyun better. The shorter male was probably going crazy on the inside. Hyungwon opened his mouth to deny but Wonho beat him to it, “Yes we’re dating.” The muscular male said matter of factly and Hyungwon choked on his own spit. Kihyun stared at Wonho and then looked at Hyungwon confused. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Kihyun asked and looked slightly betrayed. Hyungwon opened and closed his mouth as Wonho moved closer to him. “I uh-I’m sorry.” He managed to fumble out a response as Wonho’s arm curled around his lean waist. That bastard. His face turned bright red and he was sure he looked rigid but Kihyun didn’t notice it. </p><p> </p><p>“Well as long as you’re happy.” Kihyun muttered while eyeing Wonho. Hyungwon looked at the containers of food in an attempt to distract himself from the arm around his waist. Another presence entered the kitchen in the form of a strong nosed demon. “Wonnie, Kihyun here was telling me about your school days.” Changkyun said in amusement and Hyungwon could feel irritation radiating off Wonho. “Of course he did” Hyungwon replied as he pried Wonho’s arm off of him, “Did he mention he’s been the same height since high school?” Hyungwon laughed as Kihyun threw a dish towel at him when his sentence reached him. “It’s not my fault I don’t have tree genetics.” Kihyun muttered in fake anger. Hyungwon went to ruffle his shorter friends hair and they play fought for a minute until Kihyun’s phone dinged. “Ah I have to head to a shoot.” He sighed and glanced at Hyungwon. “Make sure you eat!” He glared fiercely at him before bowing politely at Wonho and Changkyun. Hyungwon waved him off and it was silent as the front door shut. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon turned to say something to the two demons only to catch them glaring at each other before abruptly disappearing. He stood there for a moment before rolling his eyes. “More food for me.” He muttered as he began opening containers of food. He deserved to eat it all anyways with the crap he put up with.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon finished drying his hair as he walked in his room. A muscular form was stretched out on his bed and Wonho’s eyes immediately settled on him. “Why was Kyun here?” Hyungwon asked him as he flung his towel somewhere. He pulled on a different t-shirt to sleep in and regarded Wonho quietly. “He’s very nosy.” Wonho finally replied. Hyungwon sat down on the bed and pulled his legs underneath him to sit more comfortably. “What do you mean nosy?” His curiosity got the better of him and now he was interested in why that demon kept popping up too. Was he summoned? Was he roaming freely? Had he been trapped too? Wonho sighed and put his hands under his head like a pillow. “I haven’t seen him in years” Wonho suddenly began speaking, “But he’s always curious about things. He’s the least demonic demon I’ve ever seen.” Wonho snorted in amusement at his own statement while Hyungwon nodded slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“Less demonic?” Hyungwon finally asked. Wonho seemed to be in a decent mood so he was going to weasel out as much as possible. The muscular demon regarded him with an amused look before sitting up suddenly. He moved closer to Hyungwon now until he was sitting right in front of him. “Humans assume all demons are evil, malicious murderers and the like” Wonho cocked his head to the side before leaning his face closer to Hyungwon, “While there are many terrible demons there is a....grey area. That’s where Kyun is.” He leaned close enough to breathe in the scent of Hyungwon’s shower gel. The taller male swallowed audibly and cleared his throat loudly, “What area are you in?” He asked that question a lot softer than the others. Wonho seemed to hesitate now before he brushed his lips against Hyungwon’s neck. It was a minute of silence and Hyungwon’s heart pounding loudly. “I don’t know.” Wonho finally answered. </p><p> </p><p>The demon abruptly moved back to lay down in the same position as before. Hyungwon watched him shift before closing his eyes. The room fell in to silence and after a few minutes Hyungwon turned the light off before climbing in to bed by Wonho. </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon was currently running around his house like a maniac trying to clean. An amused demon sat on the couch watching him go back and forth. Apparently Kihyun decided that tonight was the night he comes for dinner. And by that it meant he was bringing food while dragging Hyunwoo along. Hyungwon knew they hadn’t spent as much time together but he wasn’t dumb enough to think it also wasn’t because of Wonho. He figured Kihyun had talked to Hyunwoo as soon as he left his house. He tried to think of different questions Kihyun may ask the demon and what sort of embarrassing answers Wonho would come up with. </p><p> </p><p>He still wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about the whole dating comment. They weren’t dating. First of all Wonho had never asked nor taken him on a date. There was a small part of him that wondered if Wonho would end up jealous if Hyungwon did get asked on a date. And then he felt pathetic before getting annoyed. It didn’t help that Wonho seemed to always wear clothes that clung to him like a second skin! Seriously how did he even get in those pants?! Hyungwon made an annoyed noise and ignored the curious gaze Wonho had now. The last thing he needed was questions. In the middle of the crisis in his mind he heard loud knocking on his door. He froze like a deer before brushing a hand casually through his hair. He walked over to the front door but paused before looking at Wonho, “Behave.” He said with a stern look and opened the door before the demon could reply. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun stood there holding containers with an equally loaded down Hyunwoo behind him. Hyunwoo’s calm smile made Hyungwon stress just slightly less. “Hey guys!” Hyungwon said as he let them in his house. The two males bumbled around taking their shoes off and most likely studying Wonho. The demon was still reclining casually on the sofa but studying the two males with a predatory smile. “Hello Wonho.” Kihyun said pleasantly while Hyunwoo nodded at the male. “Hello Kihyun.” Wonho purred out and received a glare from Hyungwon. All four of the males moved in to the kitchen and Hyungwon was aware of Wonho’s hand brushing his back briefly. Stupid demon. </p><p> </p><p>They had been attempting to help Kihyun out in the kitchen when the shorter male realized something. “Wait Wonnie did you get beer?” Kihyun abruptly asked. Silence. “How can we eat spicy chicken with no beer!” It was almost amusing how Kihyun looked as if Hyungwon had offended his entire family. Hyunwoo seemed thoroughly amused by Kihyun and Wonho was lurking as usual. After a short argument they sent Hyunwoo obediently to the nearest convenience store to get beer. Kihyun continued warming food as Hyungwon stood by him. “How long have you two been dating?” Kihyun asked suddenly and Hyungwon looked at him uneasily. Wonho, who had been leaning against the wall, moved further in to the center of the room. “Weeks, why?” The demon asked and cocked his head to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun finally turned and looked at Wonho with a frown. “He’s just seemed very stressed out so I was curious.” The obvious underlining meaning wasn’t lost on Hyungwon who looked at Kihyun guiltily. It was also not lost on Wonho. The male moved like water, closer and closer to Kihyun. “He’s always stressed” The demon responded, “Are you saying I stress him out hm?” Hyungwon began massaging his temples now. “Wonho I don’t think he meant that.” Hyungwon said and Kihyun snorted. “Yes. I think you’re upsetting him somehow and I want to know why.” The shorter male crossed his arms and stared Wonho down. His face was amused as his eyes stayed locked on Kihyun, Wonho moved in front of him now. “Maybe I’m corrupting him?” He offered and laughed. Kihyun didn’t look amused and simply raised a brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Quit teasing him.” Hyungwon grit out. The demon glanced to the side at him before looking at Kihyun now. “Do you want me to corrupt you?” He leaned in further flashing a sharp toothed smile at Kihyun. The shorter male gasped now and stepped back against the counter. Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something rude to the demon but was beat to it, literally, by the sudden appearance of Hyunwoo. Turns out leaving your wallet isn’t helpful on a beer run. Hyungwon’s eyes could only watch as Hyunwoo snatched at Wonho’s arm before he yanked him away from Kihyun. The demon stumbled just enough before whirling on Hyunwoo. “Leave him alone.” Hyunwoo’s voice was murderous and Hyungwon grabbed Wonho’s arm before he could eat his friend. Or something else. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” Hyungwon said with a hiss. The demon glared at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon could feel heat emanating from Wonho. “His-his mouth.” Kihyun finally spoke up as Hyunwoo moved in front of him. Hyunwoo looked confusedly at Hyungwon then at Wonho. The room was painfully quiet as Wonho cracked his neck and shoulders. Rolling his shoulders once before settling his gaze on the two other males. In the span of a second horns appeared on Wonho and he sighed as if finally comfortable. The gasping sound from Kihyun wasn’t lost on Hyungwon. He covered his face for a moment before inserting himself between his friends and the demon. “Wonnie?” Hyunwoo’s voice reaches his ears. Hyungwon stared down Wonho, eyes staying locked on the demon’s dark eyes. “Have you done enough yet?” Hyungwon asked quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonnie what-what is-“ Kihyun tried to speak and had to pause a moment, “He’s-I don’t-...Wonnie is he controlling you?! What the hell is this?” Kihyun’s voice had gone higher now. Hyungwon sighed miserably, “No he’s not controlling me.” He said over his shoulder while Wonho stared at him. “He’s a demon...he’s-“ Hyungwon wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Oh Wonnie.” Hyungwon heard Kihyun’s voice crack slightly. “He needs me.” Wonho’s sudden voice made them all jump. He flashed his teeth again in his friends’ direction, “He’s mine.” Hyungwon wanted to face palm until he realized a strong arm wrapped around his waist. The demon rested his body against Hyungwon’s now. “I think....I should explain.” Hyungwon was tired. Tired of everything. Even the warmth of Wonho’s body wasn’t helping. </p><p> </p><p>And now he was facing the music apparently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry this update took so long; I’m trying to speed things up so I can slap out the angst 👀❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You ever just find yourself in a situation that’s so uncomfortable you contemplate running. Out of the room. Out of the house. Out of the universe. Hyungwon was hitting that level of desperation as he stood in the center of his kitchen while a very frustrating demon hung off of him. His two best friends stared at him as if they’d never seen him before. Which okay fair enough they just found out the obnoxious guy in Hyungwon’s house wasn’t human. And Hyungwon had sort of hoped they’d never find out. But Wonho and his damn ego. If he just ran to his room could he avoid this confrontation? As if sensing his thoughts he felt the arm around his waist tighten considerably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Explain.” Kihyun’s even sounding voice reached his ears and he winced. If Kihyun wasn’t yelling or nagging he may actually be pissed off. Hyungwon chewed on his bottom lip now. How do you even begin? “Okay...well..” He rubbed at his face a moment, “It happened when I was cleaning out our attic.” He finally muttered. He glanced at his friends again and noticed Hyunwoo’s eyes had softened at him. He felt a tiny bit of warmth knowing Hyunwoo wasn’t nearly as agitated so he continued. “I was trying to find stuff to sell you know? There was a lot of bills” And loan sharks but he was leaving that out, “When I was cleaning I found this little figure in my grandma’s old stuff.” He saw a Kihyun start nodding as if encouraging him. He felt Wonho shift beside him but the demon said nothing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I touched it I-I was somewhere else” Hyungwon waved his hands, “That’s where I found Wonho. He was stuck there so I uh...let him out?” He winced as he realized how dumb that probably was. Honestly who sees a guy with horns and lets them out? He still had yet to find out why Wonho was really in there in the first place. “Wonnie” Kihyun was massaging his temples now, “I know you’re very caring but really?” The disapproving look Kihyun was giving him was very reminiscent of his mother’s. “Can you put him back?” Hyunwoo’s calm voice piped up and a growl sounded near Hyungwon’s ear. “I’m still here.” Wonho hissed at Hyunwoo. Hyungwon winced at the posturing both males were doing, “Um I don’t know.” He replied hoping Wonho didn’t eat all of them right then and there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t have the capabilities to do so” Wonho’s irritated voice spoke up as he released Hyungwon, “Besides he owes me for saving him.” Kihyun raised a brow though Hyungwon could see worry in his eyes now. “What do you mean by saving him?” Kihyun asked slowly. At some point he had moved closer to Hyunwoo to hold on to his arm. Hyungwon turned to Wonho and shook his head no at him. But apparently being honest with his friends was going to have some consequences. “Your Wonnie here was drowning in debt from some man” Wonho said casually while cocking his head to the side, “He’s lucky I was here to stop the man from assaulting him.” Wonho raised a hand to peer casually at his own nails as Kihyun gasped. “Who do you think saved this wretched house? Who feeds him?” Wonho had looked up now, “Keeps him warm at night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon’s face exploded red as he covered his eyes with a hand. “A Loan shark!” Kihyun’s loud voice echoed off the walls. “You went to a loan shark! Are you crazy? Wonnie something could have happened to you!” Kihyun’s panicked voice made Hyungwon feel even more guilty at his own decisions. He felt frustration welling up in his chest now. “What the hell was I supposed to do Ki?” Hyungwon finally shouted, “I lost my mom I couldn’t lose everything else alright?!” He felt tears well up in his eyes so he turned slightly to shakily exhale. The kitchen had become dead silent now. “I-..I’m sorry Wonnie” Kihyun’s quiet voice broke the tension, “I just care about you.” Hyungwon bit his lip hard and exhaled again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes looked at his friends and he felt that same bone tired weariness creeping in to him. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon wasn’t sure how he got out of bed the next day to drag himself to work. His mind felt clouded with too many thoughts and feelings. He felt like he let his friends down regardless of intention. Working an early morning shift proved to be quite the distraction at least. They were so busy that Hyungwon barely had time to dwell on any of his worries. Jooheon was happy with how much Hyungwon had learned so it wasn’t nearly as stressful as it usually was. They were able to chat and tease each other between orders. Which definitely helped when dealing with super grouchy customers. By the time Hyungwon’s shift ended he was tired but smiling. Jooheon had waved goodbye to him as he left the cafe. He threw a coat on as he left and almost ran in to someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyunnie?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon stared at the demon who looked human with wide eyes. He grinned back at Hyungwon apparently amused with the reaction. “Hello again Hyungwon, would you like to stroll with me?” Hyungwon wasn’t sure if the demon was up to something but compared to Wonho this demon was a hell of a lot more friendly. “Ah sure.” He smiled at the demon and began walking down the sidewalk by him. The city was bustling like always but Hyungwon found the distraction pretty nice. Especially compared to the last few days. Kihyun and Hyunwoo still seemed a bit shocked over everything so they didn’t text the group chat nearly as much the past 24 hours. First he probably seemed secretive and now he was housing a demon; who wouldn’t be overwhelmed? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel the other watching him as they strolled and Hyungwon shot him a smile. He felt his phone vibrate suddenly and he glanced at the notification on the screen. “Oh I’m sorry Kyun, I have to go get an order.” He smiled apologetically at the demon who looked curious. “I can go with you if you don’t mind.” Hyungwon blinked and finally nodded. The demon looked happy with the response and eagerly followed Hyungwon to a flower shop. The demon said nothing as they went inside to pick up a small bouquet. Hyungwon smiled at the flowers and left the shop just as quickly. He was in his own world as he followed the same path he had grown used too. Instead of leaving the demon followed along quietly. Hyungwon walked in to a familiar building; heading past rows of glass cases. Familiar cases. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally stopped in front of a case that had flowers in front of it but they were drying up. He gingerly replaced the dying flowers with fresh ones as he squatted down. Kyun stood a foot behind him watching curiously. “This is my Mom.” Hyungwon’s low voice spoke up after a few minutes of quiet. The demon shuffled forward slightly to look. “She’s gone now of course.” Hyungwon’s voice was laced with sadness as he stared at a familiar picture. “You must miss her.” The deep voice of the demon didn’t make him flinch but what he said had him glancing at him. “I miss her all the time.” Hyungwon stood and dusted his knees off. They stood side by side in silence for a few more minutes. “You’re a good human Hyungwon.” He blinked and glanced at the demon confused by his remark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon smiled at him now as they made their way outside. “Are you going home?” Kyun asked and Hyungwon nodded. He felt the demon looking over his face before he stepped up closer. Hyungwon blinked at him as warm hands cupped his face and soft lips touched his. His eyes widened like saucers and in the blink of an eye the demon was gone. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon let himself in to his house horribly confused. What the hell just happened?! He hung his coat up as if in a daze. “You’re back late.” Hyungwon jumped at the sound of Wonho’s voice that was very close to him. He looked at the demon startled and Wonho raised an eyebrow at his reaction. “What’s wrong with you?” Wonho tilted his head to the side and observed every muscle twitch. He could feel Wonho’s eyes looking him over as if he was trying to see his soul. The demon narrowed his eyes and stepped up close to Hyungwon. “You smell like demon.” Wonho muttered. Hyungwon laughed awkwardly and moved around Wonho. “Huh? That’s silly” He said as he fast walked to his kitchen, “Kyun talked to me a little bit earlier though.” He knew Wonho had followed him so he didn’t feel dumb continuing the conversation while trying to escape it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t hear a response so he turned to lean against the counter and almost screeched with how close Wonho was standing to him. “Holy shit don’t do that!” He hissed at the demon. Wonho stepped even closer now and stuck his head by the side of Hyungwon’s neck. He felt a shiver course through his limbs now, “What-what are you doing?” Hyungwon asked with a gulp. “Why is your heart racing?” Wonho’s voice whispered in to his ear and he squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re just really close.” He replied and chuckled as best he could. “I don’t think that’s it.” Wonho purred as his dark eyes appeared in front of Hyungwon’s face now. “Wonho what are you trying to do?” Hyungwon asked with wide eyes. The demon smirked as he stepped so close Hyungwon could feel his chest every time he took a breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonho’s lips smashed against Hyungwon’s so abruptly he couldn’t dodge them. Hyungwon gasped and Wonho took advantage of it by sliding his tongue in to his mouth. He felt warm hands grip his waist as he was picked up and placed on the counter. Wonho had released his mouth now and stepped between his legs while a startled Hyungwon pressed his hands against his shoulders. “Wonho-“ He tried to speak only for the demon to growl softly in his throat at him. The noise definitely did things to Hyungwon he’d never admit. “I don’t like you smelling like other demons.” He replied as a hand grabbed Hyungwon’s neck gently. Wonho leaned closer now and waited. Hyungwon was fairly certain he could hear his heartbeat in the incredibly quiet kitchen. His stomach was full of nerves and he stared wide eyed at Wonho. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonho’s voice wasn’t aggressive but surprisingly gentle. His dark eyes stared at Hyungwon still darting from his eyes to his lips. Oh he really shouldn’t. He really really shouldn’t. Hyungwon gripped Wonho’s shoulders now as he tried to reason with himself. To no avail. He leaned forward and very softly pressed his plump lips against Wonho’s. His eyes slipped closed and a moment later the hand on his neck slide to his nape as Wonho growled again in his throat. That growl sounded more positive if that was possible. The kiss started hesitant when Hyungwon started it but it quickly picked up the pace when Wonho kissed back. He pulled Hyungwon almost off the counter and closer while almost devouring him. Their teeth would click and Wonho nipped at Hyungwon’s bottom lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon could only squeak when Wonho had gotten tired of their awkward angle and pulled him off the counter entirely. He hoisted the taller human up forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist so he wouldn’t fall. Wonho wrapped a muscular arm tightly around Hyungwon basically locking him in place against him as he backed the human up against a wall. Hyungwon was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His nails dug in to Wonho’s shoulders as the demon attacked his neck with lips and teeth. It didn’t hurt and made Hyungwon’s toes curl in his socks at the sensations. “Won-Wonho-“ Hyungwon embarrassingly groaned the demon’s name out and subconsciously tightened his legs around his waist. He swore Wonho purred at him now as a tongue darted out to tease a collarbone. “Tell me what you want Hyungwon” Wonho whispered, “Tell me I’ll give it to you tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon may not be entirely experienced in these things but Wonho’s words and very obvious erection pressing against him made the whole situation very clear. Was this really because he smelt like Kyun?! Wonho dragged a hand up to Hyungwon’s neck and gripped it under his chin lightly so he could tilt his head back. His lips kissed at Hyungwon’s adam’s Apple and nibbled on it. “I can smell your desire.” The demon purred out causing a blush to bloom over Hyungwon’s face. He felt like the clock was ticking as Wonho’s arm tightened around him. And he had no idea what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What did he want? What did he want?! Hyungwon could barely focus with Wonho in his personal space. The demon was everywhere. Fingers pressing in to Hyungwon’s skin. The faint scent of shampoo tickling his nose. And the intense eyes watching him. Waiting. Hyungwon couldn’t control his heartbeat which was so erratic he was almost worried. There were many things in his mind that he could say. Digging his fingers in Wonho’s shoulders helped him try to reason with himself. Demons were supposed to be tempting right? Right! When he felt Wonho’s tongue drag up his neck again he gasped loudly. And finally his brain grabbed something to say. </p><p> </p><p>“Chi-Chinese takeout!”</p><p> </p><p> There was a very awkward silence now. Wonho’s brows were furrowed and he tilted his head back to look at Hyungwon now. “What?” It was almost cute how confused the demon looked. Hyungwon felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground now, “I want takeout.” He muttered finally in reply. There was a weird look on Wonho’s face as if he didn’t quite believe him. Hell Hyungwon didn’t believe himself honestly but he knew why he said it. He was still emotionally reeling from the events earlier and the one thing he’d do is eat Chinese takeout with his Mom. It was their thing even if they struggled. Hyungwon had grasped the feeling and rolled with it. Even if the lower part of his anatomy hated him currently. Wonho must have seen something in his eyes as the demon disappeared in a blink. </p><p> </p><p>It was a short while later that the demon had reappeared with food. He stared at Hyungwon as if he were the strangest thing he’d ever seen. While Hyungwon played it casual. He was confused sure but he knew what was happening. He was attracted to Wonho, the demon was made of pure temptation honestly. But he refused to be a toy for the demon. Was it pathetic to want reassurance? No but it was pathetic to even toy with the idea that Wonho may have some small amount of feeling for him. And not just lustful feelings. Hyungwon didn’t know why he even bothered to stress over that stuff but it was probably because Wonho seemed to stick close to him whenever he was home. He just needed to remind himself that the last thing he needed was some sort of fuck buddy relationship. No he definitely didn’t need that at all. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It was a few nights later that a lot of strange shit happened at once. It was like whiplash. Hyungwon had worked the morning shift so he was at home for the evening. He had to be up early again but he found himself lounging on the couch with Wonho. Some program was playing on the TV and was interrupted by harsh knocking on the front door. Hyungwon blinked sleepily but went to open the door only to have Kihyun barrel past. He blinked in confusion but shut the front door immediately so he could take in Kihyun’s appearance. </p><p> </p><p>It was obvious the shorter male had been drinking. He looked mildly disheveled and unsteady on his feet. He sat down with a thump on the couch to stare at nothing in particular. Hyungwon waited to see if his best friend was going to speak but he grew impatient after five seconds and cleared his throat loudly. “Uh Ki?” He ventured out. He could see Wonho even watching Kihyun curiously at this point. With a loud sigh Kihyun slumped back against the couch cushion and stared at the ceiling. “I tried I really did he just doesn’t feel the same I guess.” Kihyun finally spoke with watery eyes. Hyungwon slowly sat by him and brushed his arm, “What? Who?” An irritated snort and Kihyun glanced at Hyungwon. “Hyunwoo obviously” He hissed out with no malice, “I invited him on a date, a real date and this morning he told me he took an extra shift at work so could we reschedule?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon had to hold in the urge to face palm hard. “Did he know it was a date? I mean he can be oblivious sometimes.” He calmly asked the shorter male who sighed loudly now. “I said it’s a date when he agreed what more did he need?!” Kihyun rubbed aggressively at his own face now as Hyungwon chewed his bottom lip. “It’s obvious he doesn’t want to date, can I just wallow here please?” Kihyun finally spoke again after a minute and Hyungwon hummed sympathetically. He knew Kihyun was upset but he had a strong feeling Hyunwoo was mistaken with the whole thing. As if on cue his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Hyungwon excused himself from the room as soon as he saw Hyunwoo’s name on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Hyungwon answered in the safety of the kitchen, speaking quietly in case Kihyun heard him. “Hyungwon? Why are you whispering? Listen have you heard from Ki?” Hyunwoo’s worried voice sounded over the phone and the taller male rolled his eyes. “Yes I’ve heard from him” Hyungwon replied, “Hyunwoo are you an idiot? How could you cancel a date with him?!” He contemplated throttling Hyunwoo but the extended silence told him not too. “...What?” Hyunwoo asked quietly now. “He invited you on a date, a date date.” Hyungwon clarified now. “He’s upset because he thinks you don’t want to go on a date with him.” There was another long pause before Hyunwoo swore colorfully. “Is that why he’s avoiding me?! Oh my god it was a date? He wanted to go on a date?!” </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon felt a smile tug at his lips knowing his two closest friends were apparently idiots in love. “What do I do now Wonnie? I like Ki so much I ruined everything.” Hyunwoo’s devastated voice made Hyungwon focus again. “No you didn’t! Listen I’ll talk to him and clear it up, you need to go buy a gigantic bouquet while practicing the best apology known to man.” He chuckled after relaying his idea. They spoke for a few more minutes before Hyunwoo was satisfied that he didn’t destroy his chance with Kihyun. Hyungwon was still smiling as he left the kitchen; his two friends shenanigans of will they date or won’t they made everything feel like it used too. Until he actually looked up.</p><p> </p><p>He almost walked in to the couch when his brain relayed the sight before him. Poor drunk Kihyun had his hands on Wonho’s face and was kissing him smack dab on the mouth. Wonho was obviously not fighting the situation and Hyungwon gasped loudly. “Ki!” He spoke loudly making his best friend jump back wide eyed. The shorter male looked between the two of them and promptly burst in to tears. “Won-Wonnie I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was trying to forget-forget how I feel about Hyunwoo!” Hyungwon hated the ugly feeling of jealousy in his chest. He expected Wonho to be smirking or something and was surprised that the demon was sitting there with a weird look on his face complete with scrunched brows. </p><p> </p><p>With a patient sigh Hyungwon sat by Kihyun and hugged him, “You’re an idiot too, did you think that would work? You’ve liked him for so long” He tsked but continued talking, “And Hyunwoo likes you so much. He didn’t realize it was a real date and he’s just as upset at himself as you are. Kiki listen to me Hyunwoo is who you should be kissing.” He felt Kihyun gripping tightly on to him while nodding. It reminded Hyungwon that even though Kihyun seemed the most mature he also did pretty immature things. Hyungwon stroked over his friend’s hair as he sent a text to Hyunwoo. Wonho had yet to say anything and Hyungwon avoided looking in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later a familiar knock sounded and Hyunwoo let himself in. He blinked in confusion at Kihyun hugging on to Hyungwon still until the shorter male looked at him. There was a three second hesitation and Kihyun all but scrambled over Hyungwon to latch on to Hyunwoo. Both the males stood there silently hugging each other and Hyungwon had to look away before he got emotional. After making sure Kihyun had everything and assuring him all was well he happily escorted his two best friends outside who had yet to let go of each other. He watched Hyunwoo carefully leading Kihyun away to the closest bus stop and he felt his lips tug up in to a smile. At least things were going well for those two. After a short period of standing there he finally felt brave enough to go back inside. Wonho was in the same spot but his dark eyes locked on Hyungwon now. There was a heavy tension in the room and he hated it. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to be up early, I’m going to head to bed now.” Hyungwon said and quickly maneuvered past Wonho. “Hyungwon-“ He heard the demon speak up and froze with his back facing him. “It’s fine. I don’t own you I just freed you and we’re not dating or anything.” He said calmly over his shoulder. Escaping in to the bathroom to brush his teeth he caught himself wiping moisture off his cheeks more times than he’d like to admit. </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon found himself almost robotically cleaning tables at the end of his shift. He reassured Jooheon he was fine even though he probably looked nuts. After clocking out Hyungwon found himself hesitating to go home. Which was stupid! God how pathetic could be get at this rate? He tugged his light jacket tighter and looked up sharply when he heard his name called. A familiar male stood nearby with a grin on his face. Hyungwon felt relief and approached the demon. “Kyun! Hello!” He said with a smile. “Hyungwon are you free for the day?” The demon still smiled and Hyungwon nodded. He needed distraction anyways. </p><p> </p><p>He found himself eating a late lunch with the demon. Amused by the funny stories he told and for once not stressing about Wonho. Even though he’d eventually have to face him again. He was currently strolling in a nearby park with Kyun now. They were enjoying the quiet around them as they passed by few people. They made their way to a bench and sat down with that same calm energy around them. “What’s it like living with Wonho?” He was asked after a few minutes of silence. Hyungwon frowned but then chuckled quietly, “Exhausting mostly.” He replied and the demon beside him laughed. “Are you okay?” Another question and Hyungwon frowned again. But he didn’t cover it up with a laugh. “Yes..I’m fine.” He said slowly and looked over at the demon beside him. He could tell he didn’t believe him and honestly Hyungwon wasn’t even sure how to convince him. Did he want to convince him? It was so tiring trying to be okay all the time. He sighed but smiled small at Kyun whose brows furrowed in thought. </p><p> </p><p>The shorter demon scooted up closer to Hyungwon who blinked at him. He raised a hand to rest it gently on Hyungwon’s cheek and smiled amusedly, “My name is Changkyun.” He said as his horns appeared on his head. Hyungwon didn’t have a chance to gasp nor comprehend before a pair of warm lips touched his. It was chaos in his head now. He couldn’t grab on to one thought or one reasonable response so he found himself slowly pressing his lips against Changkyun’s. Changkyun. Why couldn’t he have freed a nice demon like Changkyun? He almost snorted at that thought until he felt the sensation of the hair on his neck standing. He pulled away from Changkyun to look around hurriedly. </p><p> </p><p>Wonho stood five feet away and if looks could kill then the murderous snarl on the demon’s face would have killed everyone within two blocks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the rage in Wonho’s eyes made Hyungwon’s blood run cold. On one hand he didn’t know why guilt swirled in his chest and on the other he wished to rewind. Or did he? He was so confused. Changkyun had yet to say anything and a snarl was all the warning given as Wonho lunged forward. Now Hyungwon assumed he was the target so he threw himself sideways off the bench in the hopes of avoiding a body tackle. He hit the ground and almost wanted to pat himself on the back that he had avoided Wonho so expertly. Except nothing still happened after a second causing Hyungwon to look behind himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonho had a hand closed around Changkyun’s neck. His canines looked slightly elongated and sharper than a normal person’s would be. Changkyun had his hands on either side of Wonho’s wrist and was digging sharp claws in to the skin making streaks of red appear under his fingers. Hyungwon opened and closed his mouth like a fish now. Both men felt like they were surrounded by static electricity. Both their horns were visible and Wonho’s eyes had gone completely black. “You little shit” Wonho’s voice came out almost guttural sounding, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Hyungwon flinched at the rage in Wonho’s voice. He stayed sitting on the ground wide eyed completely unsure of what to do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you his soul is mine, it belongs to me not you! His purity is mine!” Wonho’s black eyes had narrowed considerably as Changkyun half smirked and half grimaced at him. Of course while the two demons seemed to be having a battle of glares Hyungwon felt his stomach drop. A cold sweat broke out on his skin as he slowly stood up. “That’s what this is about?” He finally spoke even though his throat felt dry. He saw a flinch on Wonho’s face before the demon glanced at him. “You-you’re pissed because you think you own my soul?” Hyungwon felt his own face contort in a snarl now. Wonho released Changkyun who seemed to inhale a big gulp of air now. The demon stalked closer to Hyungwon now. Instead of backing away Hyungwon willed himself to stand tall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonnie-“ Changkyun’s raspy voice spoke up causing Wonho to growl again. Before Hyungwon could try to reply he felt an iron grip on his arm as the world seemed to tip. At this point he was familiar with the feeling so he only stumbled slightly when solid ground was under him once more. He was in his bedroom with Wonho a few feet away still looking mildly feral. “What did you say human?” Wonho asked quietly even though anger laced through his voice. “We’re back to human now?” Hyungwon scoffed even though his heart beat sped up. “Are you in love with Changkyun? Pathetic.” Wonho said instead of answering Hyungwon’s question. The demon seemed to be crackling with energy now. “What? Screw you Wonho I didn’t do shit and who are you to think anyone is pathetic anyways?!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon felt his temper snap at the demon’s comment and wheezed when he was roughly shoved against his bedroom wall. His body was pinned by Wonho’s now. “You’re both pathetic, you think he’s a demon? I’ll show you a demon.” The snarl that followed Wonho’s words made the feeling of his shirt being torn down the middle that much scarier. Hyungwon yelped and tried to shove at Wonho who didn’t even move. He wasn’t even surprised about that, “Wonho knock it off!” Hyungwon hissed angrily at him as the demon bit on his shoulder now. “Knock what off? You want a demon I’m just giving you what you want.” His tone was mocking and Hyungwon felt rage swirling in his stomach. “Wonho I’m serious stop it!” Hyungwon felt the demon close a hand around his throat now. Dark eyes peering at him, “You must be confused thinking you can order me around. You a mere human.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon could feel anger pouring off Wonho but with the tense stance the demon was doing he also seemed frustrated. If he could headbutt the demon without the risk of concussion he would because they had communication issues. With a swift turn Hyungwon’s feet left the floor and he bounced on his bed. He blinked in mild confusion before Wonho loomed over him again. His horns were on display and heat poured off his body. Hyungwon attempted to scoot farther up the bed but was stopped when Wonho grabbed the top of his jeans. “Wonho-“ Hyungwon managed to say before he felt his jeans tear down through the crotch, ruining the zipper and button. Hyungwon felt the cold hand of fear holding him hostage when his brain fully figured out what had happened. “Wonho please!” He finally yelled it loudly when the demon’s face had swooped down to his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon froze in that position while Hyungwon finally gasped loudly. He was trying to hold everything in but it became too much, “I’m scared, don’t-don’t-“ He gasped out the words and his hands fisted the blanket he was laying on. His eyes stared at the ceiling above him as he felt himself withdrawing inwardly. The silence was deafening. Wonho’s body no longer loomed over Hyungwon, in fact the demon had stepped away from the bed. A few seconds later Hyungwon heard the demon snarl to himself and the sounds of glass breaking, probably a mirror, somewhere in the house before silence reigned once more. He wasn’t sure how long he’d stayed in the same position but as his room slowly darkened he turned on his side to curl up in to a tight ball. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was probably 4am when Hyungwon stirred enough to find his cellphone. His eyes blearily searched for a familiar name and called the number. After a few rings a tired, confused voice belonging to Kihyun answered. “I’m selling the house” Hyungwon sounded dead and he couldn’t even wince at himself, “Can I stay with you?” He didn’t know if he sounded desperate but right after asking Kihyun agreed. He rattled on about a few things but Hyungwon only focused on the fact that he agreed. He bid the smaller man goodnight after they were both satisfied with the conversation, one Hyungwon had not paid attention too, and he hung up his phone with a sigh. Where was Wonho? Was he ever coming back? If he was he sure wasn’t going to find Hyungwon waiting around for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more hours of restless sleep Kihyun had come over. He sat on Hyungwon’s couch with him holding a cup of tea. “What made you change your mind?” After a stretch of silence Kihyun finally asked the question he’d been dying too. Hyungwon sighed now, “It’s just...to hard.” He muttered. He could feel Kihyun’s eyes on him trying to read between the lines. “I talked to my building manager, there’s a two bedroom apartment available.” Hyungwon blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Can we afford that? I don’t want you to struggle because of me.” He knew he was making money and Kihyun did actually get paying jobs for his photography skills. But he definitely didn’t want Kihyun to stress over money trying to help him. “Of course! I calculated it and it seems pretty doable.” Kihyun ran a hand through his hair and that’s when Hyungwon noticed the blush on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squinted at the shorter male who suddenly looked everywhere but back at his tall friend. “Tell me.” Hyungwon said in a flat voice. He was almost amused at how many times Kihyun cleared his throat, “Well Hyunwoo-..er Hyunwoo said he could uh move in with us if we need help.” Hyungwon’s eyebrows rose to his hairline as Kihyun became bright red. He tried to hold in his giggle but it didn’t work. “Oh my god are you two going to have sex with me there?!” He asked dramatically causing Kihyun to hiss at him in embarrassment. “Shut up! I said he would if we needed it you damn tree!” He snickered as Kihyun gulped down his tea trying to not look at him again. After awhile they both quieted down again. “I’m not...not getting in the way am I?” Hyungwon’s quiet voice broke the silence as he stared down at his now cold tea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get that out of your head right now” Kihyun turned towards him speaking fiercely, “You’ve never been in the way, you’re my best friend and we stick together.” The determined look Kihyun gave him made his eyes mysteriously water. “Okay okay calm down hamster.” Hyungwon said gruffly and snorted at the outraged look Kihyun gave him. They fell in to a comfortable silence this time. Kihyun scrolling through his phone while Hyungwon tried to figure out what he was feeling. “I haven’t seen your uh...friend around.” Hyungwon knew Kihyun was testing the subject carefully. Hyungwon blinked a few times at nothing in particular, “He probably found someone else to torment.” He wasn’t sure how strong or convincing that was but Kihyun just hummed and let it go. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week had passed with zero sign of either demons. Though Hyungwon was pretty sure he saw Changkyun lurking nearby once. Or maybe it was just his imagination. He tried to not think about Wonho or where he was. Was he watching Hyungwon still? Did he feel bad? Could he even really feel? He doubted it entirely. The week felt like a year rolled in to one. He had met with a realtor who was far too energetic about everything. Kihyun had procured a small two bedroom apartment and Hyungwon was pretty sure it was barely larger than the studio he used to live in. But it was safe and bright with Kihyun inhabiting it. And there was no Wonho. He wasn’t quite sure how that made him feel or maybe he just didn’t want to know. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon found himself working as much as possible. He needed distraction. Going home to cold silence was hard. Harder now that he knew what it was like to have someone around again. He visited his mother’s grave every day. Sometimes twice. He could talk to his friends but what would he say? How would he explain himself or what had happened? Hell he was still confused and he was involved in it. He unlocked the door to his house and entered quietly. Another long shift left his limbs feeling heavy. The realtor had left him a long winded message about buyers and other crap he didn’t understand. He brushed a hand through his hair and wasn’t surprised to feel moisture on his face. Warm tears ran down his cheeks and he tilted his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Why couldn’t you have sent me an angel? Why do you enjoy making me suffer?” Who the Hell was he even talking too?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed loudly and scoffed at the darkness. “How much more do I have to do to rest? I just want one day.” He threw his bag across the living room and headed to his room. He was hungry but his exhaustion won over it. He barely managed to peel his clothes off before falling on to his bed. He felt his phone vibrate and just knew it was probably Kihyun asking if he packed. Or maybe it was just a concerned Hyunwoo. He didn’t bother looking he just laid there on his bed and stared at the wall. He felt his eyelids finally grow heavy and he fell in to a restless sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was barely light out when Hyungwon’s poor body finally woke him up. His stomach growled angrily and he sighed again. Why couldn’t he just live off air or something? He rolled out of bed before stumbling in to the kitchen. He walked by his small kitchen table before pausing and backtracking. There was two small containers of takeout sitting on the table. They were still warm. His hands reached out shakily and he opened them to find the food he’d eaten once with Wonho before. He felt a sob squeeze his throat as he sat down hard on the floor. “Why?” He stared at the containers as if they would give him the answers to the universe. “Why are you nice to me when you leave? Why are you like this to me?” He ran a hand harshly across his cheeks before pulling himself in to a chair. He barely tasted the food as he inhaled it. The warmth making his stomach finally stop rioting within him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Hyungwon had a nightmare of sorts. He was sitting deep within a forest. Fairly confident that he was either in the ruins of an old shrine or where a house once stood. Maybe a village? He should have paid attention in history class apparently. He stood and dusted his pants off while noting the dream forest was eerily quiet. It felt strange yet he didn’t feel scared. His eyes landed on similar figurines like the one he’d found that started it all. A heavy sadness weighed him down while he looked at them. Until a branch cracking made him look back. Wonho stood there without the red in his blonde hair. The blonde hair was falling on to his forehead gently. No signs of his horns or smirk. He peered at Hyungwon silently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shirt he wore was white and hugged his torso. His legs had black jeans on them. He looked almost normal? Maybe that wasn’t quite the right word. Hyungwon watched him without breathing until Wonho slowly raised a hand. He held it out palm up and waited. What was he waiting for? Hyungwon hugged his own waist and chewed on his lip. Did he want him to come to him? It occurred to Hyungwon that the edges of his vision were blurred out as if he was leaving this dream plane. Panic clawed his chest as he began trying to move towards Wonho; his legs felt like dead weight. The blurry vision was intensified and he tried reaching out for Wonho before abruptly sitting up in bed with a gasp. His heart thundered in his chest and he clutched at it with a pained hiss. He felt regret. Regret that he didn’t reach out. Regret that he hesitated. He knew they weren’t exactly healthy for each other but he missed the other fiercely. It made no sense! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hugged his blanket against his chest now. His bedroom was halfway packed and that made his sadness even more palpable. Maybe it was supposed to be better off this way but now Hyungwon only felt alone. </p>
<p>————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungwon was confident the chipper realtor and Kihyun had exchanged bodies. The shorter male was so bright and sunny today. Hyungwon had been sitting in between things he wanted to keep while reminiscing and Kihyun had burst in like the damn sun. It was almost aggravating. He knew the shorter male was just trying to make him feel uplifted but a cloud had been hanging over his head lately. Last night as Hyungwon trudged to the bus stop he’d seen Changkyun. He was sure it was him and not his imagination. They had stood across the road from each other. Changkyun looked in thought but didn’t approach him. And before Hyungwon could blink the other was gone abruptly. His chest hurt. While Changkyun was a demon he had been pretty nice. He was easy to chat with surprisingly. Honestly he was feeling abandoned at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided to take a walk. Sure he should be responsible and finish sorting things but he didn’t have the mental capacity to do it. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly. Brain on autopilot. Was there something wrong with him? Did everyone leave because of him? Self deprecating thoughts swirled in his head without warning. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment trying to ward them away. It was then he heard someone yell something. He opened his eyes right as a firm hand yanked him backwards from his jacket. He stumbled back against a nice, warm surface. Right as a car drove by. He knew his eyes were like saucers now. Adrenaline leaving his limbs as he calculated what was going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He blinked and looked down as two arms wrapped around his waist. Familiar arms. At the angle he was leaning at against the warm chest behind him the person was able to put their chin on his shoulder. “Hello Hyungwon.” He felt that voice in to his toes. A shiver, fear or excitement maybe, coursed through him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Wonho smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>